Jinchuriki Guardián del Inframundo
by Flarius
Summary: Después de que Naruto obtiene la conciencia de Kurama debido al sellado de Minato y se convierta en su nuevo Jinchuriki será escogido para llevar una gran responsabilidad y es precisamente ser el contenedor del más poderoso Bijuu
1. Chapter 1

Espero que le guste esta historia, ya que después de leer algunas historias de Naruto siendo algo oscuro (Dark Naruto) he decidido que en esta Historia Naruto será al menos un poco más serio de lo normal

* * *

**Jinchuriki Guardián del Inframundo**

La pelea entre Minato y el Kyubi había durado bastante tiempo y a pesar de haber invocado a Gamabunta Minato tenía serios problemas para contener al poderoso Kitsune

**-** Maldición, a este paso la aldea quedara devastada

En ese momento al lado de Minato había Jiraiya aparecido con lo que parecía ser 2 pequeños y recién nacidos bebes entre sus brazos que resultaron ser los 2 hijos de Minato: **Naruto y Naruko**

Al ver la situación de la aldea Jiraiya temía que Minato recurriera a utilizar el _**Shiki Fūin**_ **–** ¿Estás seguro que sea buena idea?, no tenemos idea de lo que vaya a suceder si tratamos de separar el poder de aquel demonio** –** A pesar de todo Jiraiya no quería que Minato se arriesgara de esa manera pero sabía que no había otra opción **– Temo que no más opción, si queremos salvar la villa es necesario dividir el poder del Kyubi y poder sellarlo –** Por más que detestara Minato hacer eso sabía que no había más opción

Jiraiya sabía lo arriesgado que era que Minato realizara aquella técnica de sellado pero dadas las circunstancias no había más opción que separar el poder del Kyubi y sellarlo en ambos hijos de Minato

Con una rápida secuencia de sellos Minato comenzó a trazar los sellos necesarios para realizar el _Shiki Fūin_; una vez terminada la secuencia de sellos Minato le pidió al shinigami que dividiera el poder del Kyubi en 2 y lo sellara en sus 2 hijos

Tras realizar el trato con el shinigami y de que Minato perdiera gran parte de su chakra y cediera parte de su vida natural como pago al shinigami todo el poder del chakra del _**Kyubi no Kitsune**_ fue sellado en Naruko mientras que la conciencia y alma del gran Kitsune fue sellado en Naruto

Durante los siguientes años en la aldea todos consideraban a Naruko como una especie de princesa no solo por no solo por ser hija de su adorado Hokage, también era considerada una heroína por tener el poder de Kurama sellado y así evitar que el demonio los atacara por estar "sin poder". Mientras tanto Naruto a pesar de ser hijo de Minato solía ser discriminado por todos, sin contar que en el aniversario de la derrota del zorro Naruto hacia lo posible por huir ya que varios aldeanos y ninjas siempre lo perseguían como si trataran de cazar a un animal salvaje

La razón por la cual esto sucedía era porque después del ataque del Kyubi a la aldea y que algunos se enteraran de la situación de los hijos de Minato gran parte del consejo deseaba la muerte de Naruto para así poder acabar con el demonio y poder "completar" lo que Minato dejo pendiente

Claramente hubo quienes se opusieron a esta idea ya que a pesar de que Naruto tuviera sellado la conciencia del demonio eso no lo convertía en una amenaza. Por un tiempo estuvieron buscando una solución para el problema, claro que como siempre hubo personas como Danzo que trataron de sacar ventaja sobre esta situación ya que según ellos la presencia de Naruto podría afectar el equilibrio del sello de Naruko y corría el riesgo de que el Kyubi escapara nuevamente

Al final con algo de ayuda de Sarutobi junto con algunos de los amigos de Minato habían logrado encontrar la solución para los problemas de Naruto, por desgracia los resultados no eran nada buenos:

* * *

_**La solución era que para evitar problemas con el sello Naruto debía de estar separado de su familia**_

* * *

A pesar de lo doloroso que fuera Kushina y Minato sabían que no había más opción, si querían proteger a sus hijos debían de separarlos, a pesar de que eso significara que crecerían sin saber de la existencia del otro, pero sabían o al menos tenían la esperanza de que llegaría el día en el que todos formarían nuevamente una familia

Pero pese a los deseos de Minato y de Sarutobi de considerar a Naruto como un héroe la mayor parte de la aldea seguía viéndolo como un monstruo. Así pasaron los años y Naruto creció sin conocer el amor de una familia

**Orfanato de Konoha**

Dentro del orfanato se encontraba un pequeño rubio con marcas de bigotes que lo identificaban como el Jinchuriki de Kurama, pero por su apariencia y por su forma de ser a pesar de ser tan pequeño era más que obvio que a pesar de estar en un orfanato y a pesar de los peticiones de Sarutobi Naruto estaba algo desnutrido, por no decir casi abandonado; eso sin contar que casi la mayor parte del tiempo estaba completamente solo

La razón por la cual se encontraba alejado de los demás niños del orfanato era debido a que los encargados del lugar hacían lo posible por alejar de una manera bastante cruel a Naruto de los demás niños, pero sorpresivamente parecía que a Naruto no le afectaba en lo más mínimo ser alejado de esa manera de los demás, al contrario parecía estar más que contento

– _Son solos unos estorbos, la verdad no importa en lo más mínimo si tengo o no amigos en este lugar_

A pesar de ser solo un pequeño y de su corta edad Naruto ya había era una persona bastante seria y algo fría, y la verdad nadie podía culparlo de ser así; con todo lo que ha tenido que soportar en su corta vida había tenido que madurar bastante rápido

Lo que nadie sabía y que toda la aldea desconocía por completo era que parte de la razón por la cual Naruto había madurado era que a su corta edad y después de recibir uno de sus "regalos" de cumpleaños había logrado hace algún tiempo tener contacto con la razón de su sufrimiento

Mientras Naruto seguía en sus pensamientos una pequeña pelirroja de lentes aparentemente de su edad se había acercado a él, pese a las indicaciones de los encargados del orfanato de que se alejara de él sorpresivamente la pequeña pelirroja los ignoraba por completo

Una vez que la pelirroja se sentara al lado de Naruto el dejo a un lado sus pensamientos para prestarle atención a la chica que acababa de llegar

– **Hola Karin-chan, ¿Cómo estás?**

– Estoy bien, veo que como siempre estar algo solo

A pesar de que Naruto era alguien realmente frio y distante con los demás niños del orfanato por alguna razón que aún no lograba comprender se sentía bastante bien al estar con Karin, no estaba completamente seguro de que era pero había algo en ella que lo hacía sentirse bastante bien

– Y dime ¿cómo se encuentra Kyu-chan?

– **Podría decirse que bien, sin consideramos que Kurama casi todo el tiempo se la pasa dormido**

A pesar de que está prohibido mencionar la situación de Naruto como jinchuriki él mismo le había contado a Karin la razón por la cual era odiado por los demás en la aldea. A pesar de saber que Naruto era el Jinchuriki de Kurama a Karin no le importo en lo más mínimo

– Me alegra saber que a pesar de todo has logrado seguir adelante, aunque me preocupa bastante que sigan tratando de dañarte de una manera bastante cruel

– **No deberías preocuparte, después de todo sabes muy bien la razón por la cual tengo que soportar a esos idiotas**

En ese momento Naruto pudo notar que Karin estaba algo nerviosa

– **¿Qué sucede Karin-Chan?**

– _La verdad tengo miedo de que algo malo pase, temo que traten de hacer algo para perjudicarte_.- Era más que obvio que Karin estaba algo asustada ya que anteriormente trataron de hacerle daño a ella como "castigo" por ser amiga del "demonio", pero gracias a Naruto siempre hacia lo posible por protegerla

– **No deberías preocuparte Karin-Chan, mientras estés a mi lado no permitiré que esos bastardos te hagan daño**

A pesar de lo frío que solía ser Naruto con las demás personas y de su situación como Jinchuriki del Kyubi al menos había gente que los respetaba y lo apreciaban como un ser humano. Gracias a eso Naruto tenía como objetivo proteger a toda costa a sus seres queridos

**Mansión Namikaze**

En el patio de la mansión se podía ver a una pelirroja de alrededor de unos 27 o 30 años junto a una pequeña rubia de alrededor de uno años; a juzgar por la forma agitada en la que estaba la pequeña rubia en estos momentos era más que obvio que Kushina entrenaba a su pequeña para que fuera capaz de utilizar el poder de Kurama

Pese a las instrucciones de Kushina y de los esfuerzo de Naruko por utilizar el poder del Kyubi apenas era capaz de utilizar una muy leve capa del poder demoniaco de Kurama

Al ver que era inútil Kushina decidió terminar por hoy el entrenamiento. Después de descansar por unos minutos Minato había llegado y al ver la expresión de Kushina sabía que los resultados del entrenamiento de Naruko habían sido los mismos

Tras revisar el sello y ver que seguía intacto Minato aún no se explicaba que era lo que sucedía, se suponía que el sello estaba diseñado para que Naruko pudiera utilizar sin el menor esfuerzo todo el poder del Kyubi

– ¿Qué crees que este provocando esto?

– **La verdad no lo sé, desearía encontrar alguna explicación sobre este suceso**

Lejos estaban de saber que Kurama a pesar de estar separado de todo su poder de algún modo lograba interferir en el progreso de Naruko de utilizar el chakra

3 semanas después

10/Octubre/

Como era costumbre en la aldea cada 10 de Octubre hacían una "pequeña" fiesta en honor a la victoria del 4° hokage sobre el demonio de 9 colas

Al paso de algunos minutos Minato al lado de su querida esposa e hija habían llegado y como era de esperarse toda la aldea estaba más que feliz de tenerlos presentes, lo que todos ignoraban era que como siempre Naruto observaba desde las sombras

– **Mírala, no es más que una chiquilla que no comprende el verdadero poder que posees**

– No te preocupes por eso, lo que el yondaime no sabe es que esa chiquilla sin importar por cuanto entrene jamás será capaz de utilizar completamente mi poder… al menos claro que yo se lo permita

Mientras todos en la aldea festejaban como siempre la victoria del Yondaime sobre el Kyubi Naruto seguía observando todo desde lo lejos; al ver el comportamiento de todos Naruto solo podría maldecirlos, en ocasiones así deseaba más que nada desahogar el sufrimiento que le han hecho pasar

– **Aun no comprendo de ser por mí esta aldea ya estaría en llamas –**

– _La verdad no importa lo que hagan, no son más que unos patéticos insectos que merecen lo peor_ **–**

– **Así se habla cachorro** **–**

Cuando Naruto estaba por retirarse a uno de los pocos lugares donde al menos lo trataban como una persona normal (Ichiraku Ramen) gracias a sus habilidades rastreadoras desarrolladas (Por cortesía de Kurama) se percató de que algunos aldeanos y ninjas como lo hacían cada año se estaban acercando a donde estaba y así poder comenzar con la "cacería"

Sin más que hacer Naruto salió lo más rápido que pudo y trato de refugiarse de los que lo perseguían, por más que quisiera defenderse y poder desahogar todo el odio e ira que tenía con el nivel en el que estaba no sería capaz de hacerle frente a los ninjas de al menos rango _gennin_

Sin que Naruto pudiera defenderse rápidamente los ninjas lograron alcanzarlo para luego junto con algunos aldeanos llevarlo a una parte alejada de la aldea para así poder "acabar" con lo que el Yondaime comenzó. Una vez que estuvieron lo bastante lejos como para no ser vistos por algunos ninjas y de asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores más ataron a Naruto de pies y manos como si se tratara de un animal recién cazado para luego colgarlo de la rama de un árbol, y si no fuera poco entre las personas que estaban en ese sitio varios ninjas comenzaron a golpear a Naruto con varios nunchakus como si se tratase de una piñata

Mientras que los ninjas azotaban a Naruto estando colgado de cabeza en un árbol no dejaban de insultarlo diciéndole cosas realmente horribles **– Espero que con esto aprendas maldito demonio –**, **– **Ten por seguro que este dolor jamás lo olvidaras **–**. Al seguir siendo azotado sin el más minimo remordimiento por aquellos ninjas pese al dolor Naruto solo podía pensar en una sola cosa

– _**Me vengare, lo juro**_ **–**

Así tras dejar a un azotado y semi-muerto Naruto con algo de cuidado algunos de los ninjas presentes se encargaron de arrojar a Naruto que parecía estar más muerto que vivo al interior del bosque de la muerte esperando que así que los animales se encargaran de hacer el resto del trabajo sin saber que a causa de sus acciones solo fortalecerían de una manera inimaginable a Naruto

Lo que nadie sabía era que a partir de ese día Naruto cambiaría bastante, ya sea para bien o para mal fuera cual fuera el camino que Naruto tomara puede que el destino de la aldea cambien

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, haré lo posible por hacer esta una gran historia y posiblemente en esta historia sea un ligero crossover aunque sea con algunos argumentos de otros animes

Y en caso de que se pregunten si tengo alguna pareja para Naruto la respuesta es  
Sí. Aun que La verdad aunque ya tengo una pareja específica para Naruto aún estoy pensando si añadir a este fic un harem para Naruto. Me gustaría su opinión sobre si añadir un harem o no a la historia

Además como bono adicional por el año nuevo, a los 3 primeros lectores y/o escritores que sepan o al menos estén cerca de adivinar en que anime me base para hacer la parte de Naruto siendo azotado por los demás ninjas en el bosque de ser posible podrán también si hay un harem (por petición de los lectores) haré lo posible por aceptar sus sugerencias para las parejas de Naruto


	2. La voz de un sello

**Jinchuriki Guardián del Inframundo**

* * *

**Review:**

**Tenebroso****:** Ten por seguro que cuando Naruto obtenga el poder necesario habrá derramamiento de sangre contra los que lo lastimaron. Con respecto al harem aún no estoy 100% seguro de si incluirlo en la historias

**Darkhellsoul****:** Haré lo posible para que esté sea un buen fic, además sobre la pareja para Naruto

**Sakurita preciosa****:** Sobre el tipo de crossover estás casi en lo cierto ya que tratare de incluir (a mi modo) algunas cosas de Fairy Tail como algunos animes, aunque aún no si utilizar un harem, pero tratare de ver las opciones que me diste ya tengo decidido a quien escoger como pareja para Naruto

**Chibiusagi-hht:** Tratare de hacer que Naruto sea un poco más oscuro de lo normal, pero solo contra los que él considere como enemigos

**Uzuumakii:** Espero que con este capítulo deje claro sobre quién será la pareja de Naruto, solo espero que sea de tu agrado y si bien espero que consideres sobre si debo incluir aunque sea un leve harem

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: La voz de un sello**_

**Bosque de la muerte**

Ya empezaba a amanecer en el bosque de la muerte y se podría apreciar, justo en esos momentos cierto rubio Jinchuriki empezaba a despertar después de tener que pasar toda la noche en aquel sitio

**–** ¿Dónde estoy?** –**, Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos pudo notar que estaba en un bosque diferente **– **¿Cómo fue que termine aquí? **– **Al tratar de levantarse Naruto sintió como todo su cuerpo ardía y dolía bastante, tras pensarlo un poco pudo recordar la paliza que recibió anteriormente

– **Esos malditos… ya verán lo que les espera**

Tras recuperarse un poco Naruto empezó a vagar por el bosque buscando alguna salida sin saber que en el proceso sucedería algo que posiblemente cambie su vida

**Academia ninja**

Las clases habían terminado y cada estudiante se retiraba a su hogar, después de algunos minutos todos los alumnos se habían retirado excepto una pelirroja que sé encontraba sentada en un columpio; todo parecía indicar que estaba bastante preocupada

Al ver que Naruto no había regresado la noche anterior al orfanato Karin se preocupó bastante, temía que durante la celebración del día anterior los aldeanos y ninjas hubieran hecho algo terrible

– **Naruto-Kun ¿Dónde estarás?**

Pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando cierto chunnin de pelo marrón apareció a su lado, al verlo Karin fue abrazarlo y empezó a llorar un poco, al ver lo preocupada que estaba Iruka sabía que algo malo había sucedido

– **¿Qué sucede Karin?**

– Es Naruto-kun, la noche anterior no regreso al orfanato como debería, temo que los aldeanos pudieran haberle hecho algo realmente malo

Al escuchar que Naruto no había regresado la noche anterior alarmo bastante a Iruka ya que él era de los pocos que sabía muy bien qué tipo de acciones tomaban algunos aldeanos el 10 de Octubre con respecto a Naruto

– No te preocupes, pase lo que pase te aseguro que lo encontraremos

Justo antes de que empezaran a buscar pudieron notar que a lo lejos se acercaba alguien, fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Naruto pero por forma en la que lucía pareciera que algo malo le había sucedido. Antes de que hicieran algo Naruto termino desplomándose en el suelo

Cuando Karin e Iruka se acercaron a Naruto pudieron ver que había sufrido varias heridas y lo peor de todo era Naruto apenas era capaz de respirar. Sin perder más tiempo Iruka al lado de Karin llevaron a Naruto al hospital ya que las heridas sufridas debían de atenderlo lo más rápido posible

Mientras tanto…

Lejos del continente del país del fuego en lo que parecía ser un bosque antiguo se encontraban reunidos 2 sujetos de apariencia algo inusual. A juzgar el hecho de que permanecían sin hacer nada todo parecía indicar que estuvieran esperando a alguien

– **Oye ¿Para qué crees que yo haya hecho venir a este sitio?, bien pudo haber escogido un mejor lugar**

– No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea debe ser importante para que nuestro jefe desee reunirse en este sitio

Justo en ese momento de entre las sombras de los árboles apareció el que parecía ser el líder aunque su vestimenta era algo peculiar:

**Viste una túnica roja, junto con una gran toga blanca que fluye envolviendo su cuerpo sobre el pecho. Posee el pelo negro, los ojos oscuros y unos inusuales colmillos afilados. También lleva un collar en forma de círculo**

Al verlo rápidamente se ambos sujetos se arrodillaron en señal de respeto

– **Escuchen deben saber que el sello ****que mantiene sellado al guardián espiritual ****del ****jigoku está por liberarse debido a que el portador de su poder ha regresado**

Al escuchar sobre aquel lugar donde estaba resguardado el sello hizo que ambos sujetos se miraran con una expresión bastante seria, después de todo sabían de antemano lo peligroso que era aquel guardián se liberara del sello se sin el debido cuidado

Pero lo que les intrigaba a ambos era la identidad del portador de aquel poder, ya que desde la época antigua era sabido que cada cierto tiempo reencarnaría el que sería el elegido para portar uno de los más poderosos poderes jamás antes vistos

– ¿Y qué debemos hacer?

– **Por el momento solo podemos esperar a que el guardián despierte por completo**

Sin nada más que hacer las 3 figuras misteriosas se dispersaron entre las sombras esperando que con el tiempo el guardián de aquella criatura apareciera y despertara de su profundo sueño

**Hospital**

Han pasado un par de horas desde que Iruka y Karin llevaron a Naruto al hospital y la verdad ambos estaban algo nerviosos por los resultados. Después de esperar un poco Sarutobi había aparecido ya que uno de sus ambus más confiables le había informado que Naruto estaba en el hospital

– ¿Cómo sigue Naruto?

– **Por el momento está estable pero los médicos dijeron que Naruto había recibido un gran daño físico**

Así Iruka le conto al Sandaime como los doctores después de revisar la condición de Naruto descubrieron que poseía varias contusiones y daños severos en la parte superior del cuerpo a causa de varios golpes consecutivos en la espalda y era posible que tuviera varias fracturas, eso sin mencionar que los ninjas encargados de cuidar a Naruto vieron como algunos ninjas habían lanzado a Naruto al bosque de la muerte dándolo por muerto

Era más que evidente que Sarutobi estaba muy molesto por lo que le había ocurrido a Naruto, a pesar de todo los esfuerzos suyos y de Minato de poder proteger a Naruto aún no lograba comprender la razón del porque los aldeanos actuaban de esa forma. Ahora que sabía lo que había sucedido debía de hacer algo pero la pregunta era _**¿Qué podría hacer?**_

– **Lo mejor que podemos hacer es velar por la seguridad de Naruto**

Después de unos minutos Sarutobi al lado de Iruka fueron a ver como seguía Naruto. Cuando entraron en la habitación donde estaba Naruto pudieron ver que a pesar del daño que había sufrido estaba tranquilamente dormido

Lo que todos ignoraban era que en realidad parte del daño que Naruto había sufrido era por haber tenido contacto con cierta criatura de su pasado y no era precisamente algo bueno, además de que en estos momentos Naruto estaba teniendo una especie de sueño

* * *

**Sueño de Naruto**

Después de caer inconsciente Naruto se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una especie de vacío **– ¿Dónde estoy? –** Por más que enfocara la vista no era capaz de ver absolutamente nada, ni siquiera era capaz de sentir su cuerpo; por un momento pensó que aquellos aldeanos y ninjas al fin lo habían matado lo cual lo provoco que una gran cantidad de ira comenzara a formarse en su mente

– _¿Quieres vengarte?_** –** Ante esas palabras Naruto se alarmo un poco ya que aquella voz era algo maligna, pero luego recobro la compostura y como pudo se colocó en una posición defensiva **– **_**¿Quién es?**_ **–** A pesar de Naruto no fuera capaz de ver de dónde provenía la voz podía percibir que aquella voz demostraba un gran poder **–** _Si deseas vengarte yo puedo darte el poder que necesitas, lo único que necesito es de tu ayuda_ **–**

Naruto pensó en lo que aquella voz misteriosa le había dicho, si bien el aceptar su oferta le garantizaba el poder vengarse de los que le hicieron sufrir no duraría en lo más mínimo en aceptar pero ciertamente Naruto no era tan idiota como parecía o al menos como creían algunas personas, con la experiencia que tiene sabía que no debía confiarse al 100%; antes de que Naruto pudiera al menos reaccionar una inmensa luz rojiza lo segó momentáneamente

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos pudo ver que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una especie de campo rocoso que tenía un aspecto algo singular. A juzgar por el lugar era más que obvio que estaba deshabitado, aunque la verdad no era nada raro que nadie estuviera habitando aquel lugar, no con la forma en la que estaba el terreno:

**Además de ser un terreno del tipo rocoso la temperatura era algo elevara casi al punto de ser insoportable para cualquiera, eso sin contar que debido a la temperatura del lugar los pocos árboles que había estaban completamente secos casi al punto de desmoronarse con la más leve brisa. Pero lo más notorio del lugar era que a lo lejos se podía apreciar una especie de colina**

Después de estar vagando por algún tiempo Naruto pudo ver que a lo lejos cerca de la colina había una especie de puerta de gran tamaño entre las rocas, cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo ver que justo en medio de la puerta estaba grabado lo que parecía ser la imagen de un lobo de 3 cabezas

Al estar cerca de aquella puerta Naruto por alguna razón pudo sentir que había algo familiar en aquella puerta pero no estaba seguro; de pronto sintió que algo dentro de él le estuviera diciendo que debía traspasar las puertas, no sabía porque pero era como si algo al otro lado de la puerta los estuviese llamando

Cuando Naruto estaba por abrir la puerta una voz muy familiar lo detuvo, cuando se dio la vuelta pudo notar que Kurama estaba detrás de él; a juzgar por la mirada que tenía sabía que algo

– **¿Qué sucede Kurama?**

– Naruto escucha con cuidado, pase lo que pase no debes abrir esa puerta

Al ver la actitud de Kurama desconcertó un poco a Naruto ya que podía notar que Kurama estaba algo nervioso y eso no era algo normal en él, fuera cual fuera el motivo debía de saberlo

– **¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta?**

– Todavía no es tiempo de que lo sepas, lo único que puedo decirte es que atrás de esa puerta esta resguardada una de las criaturas más peligrosas que han existido

Naruto estaba algo intrigado ya que quería saber qué clase de criatura podría estar enserada en aquel lugar. Al final Naruto hizo caso de alejarse de la puerta, pero en el fondo tenía el presentimiento de que lo que fuera que hay detrás de esa puerta pronto lo descubriría

* * *

**Realidad**

Cuando Naruto despertó pudo ver que se encontraba en una especie de habitación de color blanco, al principio no supo con certeza donde estaba pero tras enfocar un poco mejor su vista pudo notar que estaba en el hospital

A pesar de haber despertado Naruto aún pensaba en aquella puerta que había visto en su sueño, a pesar de que todo parecía ser solo un sueño aún se preguntaba qué fue lo que le ocurrió ya que al estar cerca de esa puerta pudo sentir que algo dentro de él

– **Veo que estás mejor**

En ese momento Sarutobi había entrado a la habitación y pudo notar con alegría que Naruto al fin se había recuperado, una vez que Sarutobi se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama Naruto no pudo evitar notar que Naruto tenía una expresión bastante sería

– **Naruto, realmente me siento culpable por lo ocurrido, tanto Iruka y Karin me contaron que te encontraron bastante herido**

– No tienes que preocuparte, después de todo ya estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones

– **Pero esta vez fue totalmente diferente. A causa de mi descuido esta vez saliste realmente lastimado y lo peor es que desde aquel día que te dieron por muerto en el bosque y después supieron que habías sobrevivido varios del consejo me han estado exigiendo que haga algo con respecto a ti y a Karin. Espero que me disculpes**

Al escuchar eso Naruto no pudo evitar apretar los puños en señal de estar realmente molesto, por ningún motivo perdonaría a los que le hicieron daño, especialmente si se atrevían a dañar a su _**Karin-chan**_ ya que si se atrevían aunque fuera hacerle algo a Karin el mismo se aseguraría de enviarlos al mismo infierno, pero al escuchar de parte de Sarutobi que a causa de sus heridas estuvo inconsciente por lo menos alrededor de unos tres o cinco días se preocupó bastante por Karin ya que si lo que dijo Sarutobi era cierto ella debía estar en peligro. Antes de que pudiera preguntar o hacer algo al respecto Sarutobi se adelantó a responder

– _**No te preocupes, ella está bien, gracias a que algunos líderes de clanes me apoyaron ella está fuera de peligro; ahora deberías descansar un poco**_

Al oír que Karin estaba bien alegro bastante a Naruto ya que gracias a Sarutobi a quien consideraba como un abuelo pudo proteger a Karin, pero a pesar de que Sarutobi lograra proteger a Karin del consejo Naruto aún estaba algo preocupado por ella, ya que era probable que sin él en el orfanato Karin estaría en serios problemas y eso era algo que no iba a permitir

– _Por cierto Sarutobi-Jiji ¿Dónde está ahora Karin?_

– Desde que estas aquí ella ha hecho lo posible por estar a tu lado, incluso llego a quedarse a dormir a tu lado todas las noches desde entonces

Al voltear Naruto pudo ver como Karin dormía profundamente a su lado, al ver lo linda que se veía Karin dormida Naruto se sonrojo un poco ya que consideraba algo tierno ver a Karin de esa forma; a pesar de ser alguien realmente serio Naruto solo podía mostrar ese lado suyo cuando estaba al lado de Karin

Sin más que hacer Naruto hizo caso del consejo de Sarutobi de descansar un poco ya que la verdad aún le dolía la golpiza que recibió en el Bosque de la Muerte, por lo que después de algunos segundos termino por dormir un poco al tiempo que sin darse cuenta termino abrazando a Karin de una manera cariñosa

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado esté episodio ya aquí trate de dar al menos una breve explicación de lo que le espera a Naruto y su relación con aquel sello que mantiene resguardada a aquella criatura, además de que a partir de este punto creo que es más que obvio a quien escogí como pareja de Naruto. Además sobre el asunto del harem para Naruto aún no estoy muy seguro de utilizarlo, ya que en caso de que vaya a ver harem deberán saber que con la forma de ser de Naruto hacia los demás será un harem un tanto reducido (Máximo será de tres o cinco chicas)

Y sobre el lado oscuro de Naruto (por así decirlo) no deben preocuparse mucho. Durante el transcurso de la historia la forma de Naruto ira cambiando gradualmente hasta el punto de solo ser amistoso con las personas de su confianza mientras que al resto de los demás los tratara de una forma bastante fría y casi al punto de no mostrar simpatía alguna

Sin más que decir me despido y espero que manden sus comentarios sobre lo que les pareció este capítulo ya que en mi opinión personal sus comentarios son de gran ayuda para el desarrollo de esta historia al igual que en las otras historias que he escrito y que en un futuro no muy lejano escribiré


	3. Razones para entrenar

**Capítulo 3: Razones para entrenar**

Han pasado casi 6 meses desde el incidente ocurrido con los ninjas que habían arrojado a Naruto al bosque de la muerte y ciertamente han ocurrido cosas algo interesantes:

Al enterarse de quienes fueron los responsables de dejar a Naruto en ese estado en medio del Bosque de la Muerte tanto Sarutobi como Minato inmediatamente mandaron a los responsables a prisión, claro que esto molesto bastante a Naruto ya que el mismo deseaba más que nada vengarse por su propia cuenta pero sabía que en las condiciones en las que estaba no le sería posible

Desde lo ocurrido aquel día Karin y Naruto han sido más unidos que antes a tal punto que hace tan solo 2 meses se hicieron oficialmente novios lo cual hizo feliz a Sarutobi al igual que Ayame y a su padre, al mismo tiempo Sarutobi al saber de los descuidos y maltratos que sufrían Naruto y Karin en el orfanato decidió darles un apartamento para que ambos vivieran, al menos así estarían un poco mejor

Aunque eso sí, desde aquel día donde fue abandonado a su suerte en el Bosque de la Muerte Naruto ha entrenado lo mejor posible en su tiempo libre ya que él mismo se prometió que pasara lo que pasara se volvería más fuerte; no solo para poder vengarse de los que le hicieron daño sino también para proteger a sus seres queridos

* * *

**Academia Ninja**

Como era de costumbre todos los alumnos esperaban pacientemente a que Iruka llegara y diera inicio a las clases; mientras todos los alumnos esperaban tanto Karin como Naruto aprovechaban el tiempo para así poder coordinarse en los entrenamientos después de que las clases acabaran, después de todo desde lo ocurrido en el bosque ambos suelen entrenar para tratar de volverse más fuertes

Sin que ninguno de los 2 lo notara cierta rubia de ojos azules que resultaba ser la hija de Minato (**Naruko**) los miraba con algo de intriga ya que aún no comprendía por qué Naruto salía con Karin

Para su suerte al estar detrás de ellos y casi en las últimas butacas del salón nadie podía ver su comportamiento, pero eso no evito que su mejor amiga se diera cuenta ya que al igual que ella parecía tener cierto interés en cierto rubio que tiene enfrente

– **Naruko-chan, no crees que Karin-chan tiene suerte por estar con Naruto-kun**

– Supongo que tienes razón

No estaba segura del porque pero ante lo dicho por Ino Naruko se sintió un poco celosa con respecto a Naruto y Karin. Por más que quisiera evitar verlos algo dentro de Naruko le decía que debía de interactuar a toda costa con el rubio jinchuriki

– _Aunque la verdad no entiendo completamente porque Naruto-Kun escogió a Karin-chan, después de todo yo soy una de las chicas más lindas que hay por aquí_

– No lo sé Naruko. En mi opinión creo que hacen una bonita pareja

Ante eso Naruko solo suspiro un poco y decidió concentrarse mejor en la clase, no sin antes volver a ver por última vez a la parejita que tenía enfrente. Si Ino no conociera bien a su amiga juraría que esta algo celosa

Después de algunos minutos había llegado la hora de la práctica de Taijutsu en la academia. Una vez que todos los alumnos se dividieron en grupos de 2, un grupo de chicos y otro de chicas, una vez que todos estaban organizados comenzaron con la práctica y ciertamente los resultados durante la práctica fueron algo que nadie esperaba

En la sección de chicas las demostraciones de taijutsu no duraron mucho ya que la gran mayoría de las chicas solo querían que su adorado Sasuke las viera lo cual claro solo entorpecía bastante su desempeño como Kunoichis. Al final como era de esperarse Naruko fue capaz de derrotar sin problemas a sus oponentes

Mientras que Naruko avanzo hasta la última ronda Karin demostraba que no se quedaba atrás ya que ella también vencía fácilmente a sus oponentes pero cuando le toco enfrentar a Hinata ciertamente le costó algo de trabajo tener que pelear con ella después de todo Karin la consideraba como una gran amiga; pero a pesar de tener que enfrentarse ambas acordaron dar lo mejor de sí mismas hasta el final ya que en el fondo ambas deseaban demostrarle a cierto rubio lo que eran capaz de hacer

Todos miraban con asombro como Hinata y Karin daban lo mejor de ellas en el combate de Taijutsu. A pesar de que Karin tenía un poco más de experiencia que Hinata en Taijutsu Hinata demostró tener una gran determinación

– Veo que has mejorado mucho

– **Gracias, tú también has mejorado**

Así duraron por algunos minutos hasta que Hinata no pudo soportar más y termino cansada ya que a pesar de haber mejorado aún no llegaba al nivel de Karin

Al principio todos creyeron que Naruko ganaría fácilmente la pelea pero ciertamente nunca esperaron que Karin le diera al menos algo de dificultad a la hija del Yondaime. Así ambas estuvieron peleando hasta que el punto donde la pelea ya había durado alrededor de unos 15 o 20 minutos

Al ver que tanto Naruko como Karin estaban al límite Iruka decidió declarar un empate el encuentro

En los combates de los chicos fueron un poco más intensos, como siempre Sasuke demostró tener un gran dominio en el taijutsu gracias a los entrenamientos que recibía de vez en cuando de su padre y hermano mayor. Al ver que Sasuke avanzo hasta el final todas las fangirl de la academia empezaron a gritar de alegría por su amado Sasuke, lo cual en opinión del Uchiha era bastante molesto

En cuanto fue turno de Naruto de luchar muchos empezaron a decir cosas horribles sobre que no valía la pena ver a Naruto luchar y que debía dejar de intentar ser ninja pero grande fue su sorpresa el ver como Naruto derrotaba sin el menor esfuerzo a sus oponentes, especialmente porque cuando lo provocaban Naruto demostraba ser un poco cruel con sus oponentes. 1 X 1 los estudiantes masculinos iban cayendo como moscas pero cuando Naruto tuvo que enfrentar a sus amigos, o al menos los pocos que consideraba dignos de respecto (aunque fuera un poco) ellos simplemente se negaron a pelear por varias razones

Varias de los estudiantes pesaban que Naruto no tendría oportunidad alguna contra Sasuke. Especialmente algunos maestros que miraban desde lo lejos ya que esperaban que el "Chico Zorro" fuera humillado y golpeado por Sasuke

Así los 2 comenzaron la pelea de Taijutsu, pese a que Sasuke fue entrenado por su padre Naruto no parecía que cedería fácilmente en el combate

– Veo que para ser un simple huérfano tienes algo de habilidad, lástima que eso no te servirá contra un Uchiha como yo que fue entrenado para ser de la élite

– **Para ser de la élite no eres más que un mocoso que no comprende el esfuerzo de los demás**

– Di lo que quieras, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que alguien tan patético y sin familia como tú pueda hacer algo contra alguien que pertenece a uno de los mejores clanes

Al escuchar esas palabras de parte de Sasuke hubo un silencio un poco incómodo, a pesar de que muchos consideraban a Naruto como uno de los peores estudiantes de la academia sabían que merecía recibir semejante insulto, pero ese insulto fue un golpe bajo, incluso para Sasuke

– Cállate tú no sabes lo que es sufrir en soledad

Obviamente las palabras de Sasuke irritaron bastante a Naruto ya que desde que tiene memoria o uso de razón pese a tener pocas personas que siempre lo han apoyado él siempre tuvo que soportar un verdadero infierno en la aldea

– _La verdad no eres más que un patético fracasado al igual que esa tonta pelirroja de anteojos, la verdad no entiendo porque siguen por mi deberían dejar de intentar ser ninjas ya que solo estorban a los que realmente lo merecen_

Ante esas palabras Naruto se quedó quieto por unos momentos, si algo en verdad odiaba más que nada era el ser discriminado de esa forma pero lo que realmente le molesto fue que Sasuke menospreciara a Karin y lo que dijo Sasuke fue el detonante para su ira. Al ver que Naruto no se movía Sasuke empezó a perder la paciencia **(Claro, si es que en algún punto ha tenido paciencia)**

– _Si no vas a atacar lo hare yo_.- Sin esperar más Sasuke se lanzó hacia el inmóvil rubio listo para acabar con él

Cuando todo parecía indicar que Sasuke derrotaría a Naruto en la práctica muchos se sorprendieron al ver lo que sucedió:

**Sin que nadie pudiera ver Naruto en un parpadeo apareció frente a Sasuke dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago provocando que Sasuke escupiera algo de saliva al tiempo que retrocedía un poco debido a la presión ejercida por el golpe**

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera hacer algo Naruto aprovechando la cercanía de su oponente de un rápido movimiento le dio un fuerte cabezazo a Sasuke provocando que callera al suelo con un fuerte dolor **–** _**Maldito**_ **–** Antes de que Sasuke pudiera levantarse y poder contraatacar Naruto rápidamente se acercó a donde estaba y sin que Sasuke pudiera defenderse, o al menos reaccionar Naruto utilizando algo de fuerza con su pie empezó a ejercer algo de presión justo sobre el estómago de Sasuke

– **Espero que con esto aprendas cuál es tu lugar.-** Al finalizar de hablar Naruto comenzó a aplicar un poco más de fuerza provocando un intenso dolor en Sasuke

Al ver esto justo nadie esperaba semejante hostilidad de parte del rubio hacia un oponente, justo cuando todas las fangirls de Sasuke o al menos la mayoría de ellas trataron de defender a su preciado Sasuke no se esperaron lo siguiente. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo Naruto les dirigió una mirada bastante fría provocando que a la mayoría, por no decir a casi todos en la clase se les helara la sangre

– **TSK. Patético**

Sin más motivos por estar en un sitio como ese Naruto se retiró al salón de clases esperando que las clases acabaran y así según sus palabras no tener que soportar a unas basuras, claro exceptuando a las únicas personas que consideraba dignas de su respeto

En otro sitio de la aldea, más exacto en la torre del Hokage Minato al lado de Kushina con la ayuda de Sarutobi con su _**Jutsu de Telescopio o Jutsu de la Bola de Cristal**_ veían los combates de práctica de Taijutsu de la academia y ciertamente ambos estaban algo perplejos con los que habían visto

Si bien vieron que Naruko lograba sobresalir gracias a los entrenamientos que tenía los hacia felices pero en cuanto a Naruto era otra cosa, jamás esperaron ver semejante actitud en él y la verdad se sentían bastante mal. Al ver la actitud despiadada de Naruto hacia sus oponentes hacia que Minato y Kushina se sintieran culpables, después de todo hasta el momento debido al consejo no han podido hacer nada para ayudar a su querido hijo y eso les dolía bastante

Regresando con Naruto, en estos momentos se encontraba entrenando en el bosque al lado de Karin. A juzgar por su apariencia era más que obvio que ambos han estado entrenando desde hace un par de horas, pero de los 2 pareciera que Naruto hubiese estado peleando constantemente contra varios enemigos sin descanso alguno

Y no era para nada una broma después de todo Naruto además de tener algo de sangre en los nudillos por haber estado golpeando constantemente los árboles del campo de entrenamiento casi hasta el punto de romperse las manos estaba realmente cansado como para continuar

A pesar del cansancio y de las heridas que tenía Naruto aún recordaba aquellas palabras de Kurama que le dijo el día que se encontraba vagando en el bosque después de ser abandonado a su suerte

* * *

_**Si quieres volverte fuerte toma todo el dolor y sufrimiento que te dan y hazlos parte de fuerza**_

_**Solo así serás capaz de superar tus propios límites**_

* * *

A pesar de querer seguir entrenando Naruto sabía que debía descansar lo suficiente y poder recuperar las fuerzas suficientes para poder continuar

Durante su camino de vuelta a su pequeño apartamento Naruto estuvo algo callado ya que aún pensaba en lo dicho por Sasuke en la academia, mientras tanto Karin seguí pensando en lo ocurrido, ciertamente estaba agradecida con Naruto por protegerla pero al ver la forma en la que se comportó durante el enfrentamiento hizo que se preocupara bastante. La verdad temía que Naruto se dejara influenciar demasiado por los insultos de los aldeanos y terminara haciendo algo realmente horrible

Al ver lo pensativa que estaba Karin desde que salieron del campo de entrenamiento Naruto sabía por su expresión que estaba preocupada y la verdad no la podía culpar; después de lo ocurrido en la academia durante las pruebas de Taijutsu Naruto temía que Karin empezara a verlo como los demás aldeanos y ninjas de la hoja

Antes de poder hablar y poderle decir algo Karin se adelantó pero en lugar de hablar simplemente lo abrazo **–** **¿**_**Qué sucede Karin**_**?** **–**, **–** _Naruto-Kun, por favor no quiero que te dejes guiar por el odio, la verdad no soportaría perderte_ **–** Naruto podía ver claramente que Karin sufría al verlo de esa manera y era algo que no soportaba, pero a pesar de todo lo que Karin y Sarutobi le digieran sobre olvidar el odio de los demás en la aldea Naruto no podía dejar simplemente aún lado todo el odio de los demás pero al ver la expresión de tristeza de Karin sabía que debía hacer algo

– **Karin realmente no me gusta verte sufrir de esta manera, pero a pesar de lo que ocurra prometo que haré lo posible por protegerte**

– Naruto-Kun.- Karin aumento un poco la fuerza del abrazo

– **No te preocupes Karin-chan, prometo que pase lo que pase estaré siempre a tu lado**

Ante esas palabras Karin se sintió un poco mejor ya que a pesar de todo lo que Naruto tuviera que soportar ella estaría a su lado. Sin más que hacer ambos regresaron a su apartamento a descansar

Lo que nadie sabía en la aldea era que pronto sabrían lo que es tener que ver a un auténtico demonio y no precisamente al que todos temen ya que el demonio que espera ser liberado desde las sombras puede que sea incluso peor que el propio Kyubi

En un lugar bastante lejano, para ser preciso el lugar donde era resguardada el alma del guardián espiritual del Jigoku se podía apreciar como el sello que se encontraba justo en el centro de aquella puerta presentaba una leve grieta

– _**Muy pronto seré libre y este mundo sabrá lo que es sufrir**_.- Sin más que hacer el espíritu sellado regreso a su sueño sabiendo que pronto llegaría el día en el que sería libre

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ya que fue algo difícil de escribir, como pudieron observar en esta ocasión Naruto dejo salir un poco de su instinto asesino ante la provocación de Sasuke durante su enfrentamiento de práctica. Además de que el sello que mantiene al guardián espiritual sellado en aquel lugar del _**Jigoku**_ poco a poco va debilitándose debido a la conexión especial que tiene con Naruto que más adelante revelare

Aunque la verdad me es un poco difícil escribir un fic donde Naruto sea un poco más serio de lo normal y desee vengarse pero no se preocupen, pronto ocurrida algo en la historia que hará que la forma de ser de Naruto cambie bastante.

Y antes de que alguien pregunte si va a haber harem con los comentarios que me han ayudado con esta historia incluido (un buen compañero escritor), además de los fic de este tipo donde hay harems ya he llegado a una decisión sobre el asunto. Por el momento puede que no haya harem, y puede que a lo largo de la historia haya chicas interesadas en Naruto pero eso no significa que vaya a ser un fic de harem; conforme vaya avanzando la historia sabré si añadir o no un harem. Espero que comprendan

Sin más que decir me despido y espero poder tener suficiente inspiración en mis historias


	4. Comienzo de los planes

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado ya que fue algo difícil saber cómo continuarlo así que espero lo disfruten

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Froggus****:** Me agrada que te gustara la pareja que escogí para Naruto y que además te agrade el tema que escogí para este Fic

**Alex-Flyppy:** Ten por seguro que la paliza que recibió Sasuke no la olvidara por un buen tiempo. Además de que Sarutobi y los padres de Naruto ahora saben las consecuencias del desprecio de la aldea hacia Naruto

**DnK****:** Haré lo que pueda para poder mejorar y hacer de este fic lo más interesante posible

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Comienzo de los planes**

Ya ha pasado alrededor de 1 mes desde lo ocurrido entre Naruto y Sasuke durante el combate de práctica en la academia y como era de esperarse hubo bastantes quejas al respecto

Al ver la hostilidad que había mostrado Naruto hacia el heredero del Clan Uchiha durante el enfrentamiento de práctica en la academia muchos exigían que se hiciera algo al respecto, incluso algunos llegaron a sugerir que Minato debía de terminar con lo que empezó tiempo atrás con respecto a la "reencarnación" del Kyubi ya que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el sello que mantenía preso al Kyubi se rompiera

Al oír semejantes estupideces de parte de varias personas hacia que Sarutobi y Minato se molestaran bastante al respecto ya que al parecer la gente seguía tratando a Naruto como el Kyubi y no como un ser humano, pero a pesar de todos sus intentos lamentablemente no podían hacer nada al respecto

**Recinto Uchiha**

En el patio de los recintos del clan Uchiha se podía observar como un Sasuke agitado se dedicaba a entrenar como loco sin descanso alguno ya que aún recordaba cómo había sido derrotado por Naruto, pero a pesar de todo su esfuerzo Sasuke había alcanzado el límite de su resistencia

– *_**Maldición. Se supone que soy de la "elite", ¿Cómo fue posible que perdiera de ese modo? ¿Y más contra alguien que no viene de uno de los mejores clanes?*-**_ Por más que tratara de alejar esos pensamientos Sasuke no era capaz de olvidad aquella vergonzosa paliza que recibió frente a todos

Mientras Sasuke descansaba un poco de su duro entrenamiento Fugaku lo observaba desde lejos y la verdad parecía estar un "poco" decepcionado de su hijo menor casi como si lo considera una deshonra para la familia

Desde la derrota que Sasuke sufrió a manos de Naruto en aquella pelea de práctica en la academia Fugaku empezó a tratar a Sasuke de un modo distinto a lo habitual. Ahora cada vez que tiene tiempo para entrenarlo suele ser un poco más estricto en los entrenamientos de lo que era con anterioridad casi al llegar al punto de dejarlo bastante herido en las prácticas

Al ver la forma en la que su padre trataba a su hermano menor realmente molestaba bastante a Itachi. Por ningún motivo permitiría que su padre maltratara a Sasuke de ese modo, pero por desgracia no podía hacer nada por el momento para poder evitarlo

En las calles de la aldea tanto Naruto como Karin habían salido a dar un pequeño paseo para poder relajarse un poco, pero a pesar de todo solo estar dando un pequeño paseo varias personas les daban miradas llenas de odio e ira; incluso decían cosas horribles sobre ellos. Justo cuando estaban por irse para ya no tener que seguir escuchando pudieron ver que a lo lejos 3 chicos estaban molestando a Hinata

Naruto al ver como esos 3 chicos querían dañar a Hinata por considerarla débil decidió intervenir ya que una de las cosas que más odiaba era que la gente actuara de ese modo con los demás; a pesar de que lo superaban en número no permitiría que le hicieran daño a Hinata ya que era de las pocas personas que eran importantes

Una vez que llegaron al lugar y de alejar a aquellos chicos de Hinata y evitar que hicieran algo Karin y Naruto se colocaron frente a ella para poder protegerla

– ¿Estas bien Hinata-chan?

– _Cla-claro Karin-chan, estoy bien no es nada_

Después de asegurarse de que Hinata estuviera bien Naruto decidió encarar a los chicos pero como era de costumbre tan solo verlo aquellos chicos empezaron a burlarse

– ¿Y qué se supone que un pobre demonio como tú puede hacernos?

– _Yo escuche que nadie lo quiere ya que muchos lo consideran una especie de monstruo por lo que es mejor alejarse de él_

Al tener que soportar las burlas de aquellos chicos hacia que la paciencia de Naruto poco a poco fuera disminuyendo, mientras que Hinata y Karin estaban bastante molestas ya que a pesar de todo lo que la mayoría de los aldeanos dicen sobre Naruto ellas sabían que Naruto no era ningún demonio, ni mucho menos un monstruo, pero cuando dijeron que debían disculparse por lo que habían dicho los 3 chicos comenzaron a reírse de ellas

– ¿Y que pueden saber ustedes al respecto?, después de todo dudo alguien tan patética como ustedes pudiera hacer algo al respecto

– **Lo mejor sería que perdedores como ustedes dejaran de tratar de ser ninjas ya que simplemente les estorbarían a los que realmente lo merecen**

Al oír esas palabras hizo que Karin y Hinata se pusieron algo tristes, en especial cuando dijeron que solo le hacían perder el tiempo a los demás; pero Naruto era un poco diferente respecto a los insultos, si bien podía tolerar que lo insultaran y maltrataran todo el tiempo lo que realmente lo irritaba era que se metieran con sus seres queridos

Pero cuando vio que esos chicos trataron de sobrepasarse con Hinata y con Karin diciéndoles algunas cosas algo insinuantes fue lo que provoco que su ira, o al menos gran parte de ella se liberara dejando libre un instinto asesino un tanto aterrador. Y a decir verdad la sensación de muerte que sintieron todos los que estaban cerca en ese momento fue algo que no habían sentido antes

Justo cerca de los alrededores cierto Ambu de cabello plateado que estaba leyendo su amado libro en uno de los tejados de los edificios pudo sentir el instinto asesino que emanaba Naruto y aunque no lo pareciera ciertamente aquel instinto era algo que lo perturbaba aunque fuera un poco. Cuando logro enfocar su vista pudo notar lo que estaba ocurriendo por lo que decidió intervenir antes de que las cosas se salieran de control

Cuando los 3 chicos que estaban fastidiando a Karin y a Hinata vieron a Naruto casi se orinan en los pantalones del miedo ya que Naruto poseía una mirada bastante aterradora y casi inhumana, por no decir que demostraba cierto toque de maldad además de poseer una gran hostilidad

– **Si saben lo que les conviene será mejor que se vallan o de lo contrario me veré forzado a usar la fuerza**

– Tú… tu no… nos asustas. No… importa lo que hagas

– _Además… te superamos en número… no creo que seas capaz de… ga-ganar_

Era más que claro que los 3 chicos estaban bastante asustados como para hacer algo al respecto ya que a pesar de ser más que Naruto algo les impedía moverse. Fue cuando se dieron cuenta que Naruto se dirigía hacia ellos con claras intenciones de darles una lección bastante dolorosa

Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera hacer algo Kakashi apareció en medio de todos tratando justo en el momento preciso. Al ver que Kakashi estaba frente a ellos Naruto simplemente se detuvo ya que él conocía a Kakashi desde algún tiempo

Al ver que Naruto se había detenido los 3 chicos esperaban que aquel ambu se encargara de darle una golpiza a Naruto pero al ver que Kakashi no hizo nada al respecto y que además les pidiera que se retiraran se molestaron bastante. Antes de que alguno protestara al respecto pudieron ver que Kakashi tenía una expresión bastante seria por lo que decidieron que lo mejor era retirarse, no sin antes decir que lo lamentarían

Una vez que los chicos se retiraron Kakashi le pidió a Naruto le diera una explicación del porqué actuó de esa forma, fue cuando Naruto le conto que aquellos chicos trataron de sobrepasarse con Hinata y con Karin por lo que simplemente trato de defenderlas

Al oír que Naruto solamente estaba defendiendo a Hinata de aquellos chicos relajo un poco a Kakashi pero aún estaba algo preocupado por el instinto que libero Naruto. No sabía bien porque pero había algo en aquella sensación que lo preocupaba bastante, especialmente porque aunque fuese por un instante pudo notar que el color de ojos Naruto habían cambiado y no eran precisamente parecidos a los ojos de Kurama cuando Naruto liberaba su poder al estar molesto

Al final Kakashi dejo a un lado sus pensamientos para poder tratar de hablar un poco con Naruto al respecto de lo que ocurrió con aquellos chicos ya que en el fondo temía que Naruto pudiera hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría

– **Naruto sé que Hinata es de las pocas personas importantes para ti y qué harías lo que fuera para protegerla, pero debes entender que no siempre puedes solucionar las cosas del modo que trataste**.- Puede que eso fuera cierto pero la verdad era que Kakashi quería hacer reflexionar aunque fuera un poco a Naruto ya que sabía que Naruto no era de los que se quedaban tranquilos en situaciones como esta

– _Con todo respecto Kakashi-san temo que no tengo más opción que actuar de este modo, después de todo lo que he vivido no puedo darme el lujo de ser débil. Con todo lo que he sufrido aquí no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada al respecto_

Sin más que decir Naruto comenzó a retirarse para momentos después ser seguido por Karin que se despidió cortésmente ya que no quería causar más problemas. Mientras que ambos se retiraban Kakashi no podía dejar de preocuparse por Naruto; por más que odiara admitirlo en el fondo sentía que Naruto de cierto modo tenía razón en lo que había dicho y la verdad no lo podía culpar por pensar de ese modo

Con todo lo que ha sufrido Naruto hasta ahora debido a los aldeanos y ninjas de la aldea no le extrañaba a Kakashi que tuviera esa actitud casi hostil hacia los demás. Sinceramente Kakashi esperaba que a pesar de todo Naruto por ningún motivo callera en el camino del odio y la venganza pero como van las cosas era casi seguro que Naruto no tardaría en odiar a la aldea, si es que no la odiaba ya

– *_Solo espero que seas capaz de ver más allá del odio y puedas tomar la decisión correcta_*

Así sin nada más que hacer por el momento Kakashi se retiró, pero no sin antes llevar a Hinata a su casa ya que estaba seguro que aquellos chicos tratarían de hacerle daño una vez que estuviese sola

Lo que nadie había notado debido a lo sucedido era que desde la sombras un ambu de Raíz estaba vigilando a Naruto desde hace un buen tiempo y con lo que había visto sabía que había encontrado algo que tal vez a Danzo le interesaría

Al mismo tiempo en una parte cercana a lo ocurrido uno de los mejores ambus del Clan Uchiha que era de los mejores espías que había fue capaz de ver todo lo sucedido por lo que decidió regresar para informarle a Fugaku lo ocurrido ya que su misión era recolectar toda la información posible sobre el _**Jinchuriki del Kyubi**_ y poder usarla a su favor

Lo que nadie tenía idea era que debido a la derrota de Sasuke ante el "Chico Kyubi" Fugaku estaba realmente molesto. A pesar de que su hijo menor que al haber sido entrenado por ninjas de Elite fuese derrotado fácilmente por el "demonio de la aldea" y eso era algo que por ningún motivo toleraría, especialmente porque esa derrota fue algo vergonzoso para su clan. A causa de esa humillación que recibió el Clan Uchiha Fugaku decidió adelantar los planes del plan de estado que tenía reservado para un par de meses más tarde

Los días pasaron y ciertamente pasaron algunas cosas interesantes con respecto a Naruto. Desde lo ocurrido con aquellos chicos poco a poco la actitud de Naruto fue cambiando poco a poco, inclusive pareciera que sus habilidades en Taijutsu mejoraron un poco

Después de enterarse de lo sucedido con respecto al instinto asesino que Naruto había liberado con anterioridad Minato con ayuda de Sarutobi se aseguraron de que nada malo sucediera con el sello que mantenía a Kurama sellado, pero por más que revisaran no encontraban alguna alteración o falla en el sello. Al no poder encontrar alguna falla en el sello Minato y Sarutobi no podía explicarse cómo era posible que Naruto siendo aún un niño de no más de 9 años de edad pudiera liberar semejante hostilidad

Además cada vez que alguien trataba de hacerle daño a él o a Karin para poder darles una "lección" Naruto aunque fuese de manera inconsciente suele dejar libre aunque fuera una pequeña parte de hostilidad al tiempo que sus ojos en algunos casos solían mostrar una profunda agresividad y odio que por un momento eran casi parecidos a los de Kurama y a la vez muy diferentes

Pero lo más notorio de todo, al menos para Naruto era que desde que dejo salir aquel instinto asesino ha tenido en algunas ocasiones algunas visiones o sueños sobre un enorme lobo de 3 cabezas arrasando con todo a su paso. Incluso en algunas ocasiones podía ver que junto al Lobo había un zorro gigantesco muy parecido a Kurama pero la única diferencia era que en lugar de ser un zorro de pelaje rojizo era de pelaje amarrillo con algunos toques rojizos. Y lo más curioso era que aquel zorro, o al menos su mirada tenía cierto parecido a Naruto

Fuera lo que fuera aquella visiones Naruto tenía el presentimiento que tarde o temprano sabría el significado de aquellas visiones que casi siempre tenía

* * *

**Campo de Entrenamiento**

Después de que las clases terminaran como era costumbre Naruto al lado de Karin se encontraban entrenando en el área de entrenamiento **#9** **(**No creo que sea necesario decir porque escogí el #9 del área de entrenamiento**)** ya que a pesar de lo que han mejorado últimamente en el entrenamiento físico debían mejorar su habilidad con las armas ninja

Justo cuando Naruto estaba por lanzar otro shuriken hacia el blanco que había en el árbol pudo sentir una especie de hormigueo en su cabeza, al principio no le prestó atención ya que creía que era algo de cansancio pero luego de unos segundos pudo sentir que poco a poco dolor empezaba a aumentar. Al sentir ese dolor Naruto empezó a sentir algo agitado casi al punto de tener que ver casi borroso

Karin al ver que Naruto lucía algo más agitado de lo normal empezó a preocuparse ya que no era nada normal que Naruto se agitara tan rápido y menos de esa manera

– **Naruto-kun ¿Estás bien?**

– Descuida Karin-chan es solo… _Pero Naruto no pudo decir algo más ya que el dolor empezó a recorrer gran parte de su cuerpo para luego aumentar considerablemente_… maldición

Al ver la condición en la que estaba actualmente Naruto no tuvo más opción que acabar el entrenamiento por hoy; mientras que Naruto trataba de mantenerse en pie Karin lo ayudo un poco ya que al parecer su novio no estaba en condiciones para caminar

Mientras regresaban a su apartamento para poder descansar un poco Kurama tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que le ocurrió a Naruto hace tan solo unos momentos, ya que lo que le ocurrió durante el entrenamiento no fue algo normal; no sabía bien que era pero temía que el dolor que Naruto sintió de repente durante el entrenamiento de algún modo tuviera que ver con aquel sueño que tuvo tiempo atrás

– Solo espero que esto no tenga que ver con aquel sello, ya que de lo contrario es posible que Naruto esté en peligro

La verdad era que Kurama no estaba del todo equivocado con respecto al sello que mantenía resguardado al guardián del Jigoku ya que era un hecho que tanto Naruto como aquella criatura de algún modo que era difícil de explicar estaban conectados; más de lo que uno podía imaginaba

En un sitio alejado de las naciones elementales justo en lo que parecía ser una especie de castillo antiguo se podría observar cómo el que parecía ser el líder de aquel lugar, o por lo menos uno de sus mejores hombres estaba algo pensativo. A juzgar por su mirada parecía estar algo preocupado

En ese momento un sujeto con aspecto de demonio humanoide con ropa de motociclista entro y pudo ver que su compañero estaba algo tenso; la verdad no necesitaba ser un genio para saber el motivo por el cual su compañero estaba en ese estado ya que últimamente las cosas en el Jigoku han estado algo tensas con respecto al sello del Guardián Espiritual

Fue en ese mismo instante que ambos sintieron una especie de perturbación en el equilibrio del sello y eso solo podía significar una sola cosa:

_**Solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que gran parte del sello se rompa**_

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo ya que la verdad me fue algo difícil saber cómo escribir este capítulo y que fuese lo más interesante posible para todos

Como pudieron observar en este capítulo Fugaku al ver como el Clan Uchiha fue humillado tras la derrota de Sasuke a manos de Naruto quien es considerado por casi todos como la _**Reencarnación del Kyubi**_ decidió adelantar sus planes para dar un golpe de estado a la aldea. **(En el siguiente capítulo verán lo que sucede con respecto al plan de Fugaku)**

Además de que Naruto dejo salir por 1° vez una gran hostilidad ya que una de las cosas que realmente odia es que detesta es que la gente actué de ese modo, especialmente sí tratan de sobrepasarse con algún ser querido

Además de que debido a lo sucedido las emociones que siente Naruto con respecto a la ira o el odio hacia los demás poco a poco van desestabilizando parte del sello que mantiene a Cerberos sellado en el Jigoku

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima y espero poder seguir haciendo un buen trabajo con este Fic ya que la verdad es algo difícil continuar pero haré lo que pueda para seguir adelante

**PD:** Los sujetos que estaban vigilando el sello del Jigoku tendrán cierta relación con Naruto y Karin más adelante. No diré quiénes son hasta un poco más adelante


	5. Inicio del caos

Espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia ya que en este capitulo las cosas se pondrán algo interesantes

Reviews

**Club Eliza OwO****:** Espero que te guste este capítulo. También espero que te agradara que Naruto y Karin sean novios

**thor94:** To know how Naruto is affected by Jigoku' have to wait a little longer to see how things develop with respect to the Uchiha Clan invasion

**Froggus****:** Créeme que Naruto lograra desquitarse de todo el daño que le han hecho aunque no lo será siendo ninja de Raíz (Espero no decepcionarte) ya que Naruto pronto sufrirá un cambio. Con respecto con Karin ten por seguro que Naruto no permitirá que le hagan daño ya que de lo contrario su ira será algo aterradora

**Alex-Flyppy****: **Ten por seguro que el Golpe de Estado de Fugaku afectara bastante a la aldea además de que en este capítulo veras quien era el espía del clan Uchiha

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Inicio del caos**

Justo en lo más profundo de la base de RAÍZ se encontraba Danzo organizando algunas cosas con respecto a un asunto de gran importancia, todo parecía indicar que estaba reunido con algunas personas y a juzgar por la mirada de Danzo era más que obvio que estaba en medio de un asunto de gran importancia

En ese momento desde las sombras apareció el ambu que anteriormente vigilaba a Naruto; al verlo Danzo espero que uno de sus mejores Ambus lograra obtener información valiosa sobre el Jinchuriki del Kyubi no Youko

Tras recibir la información sobre lo ocurrido Danzo estaba más que contento con los resultados, ahora sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer si deseaba controlar a Naruto a voluntad. Antes de que el Ambu desapareciera Danzo le ordeno que mandara llamar a ciertos ambus de RAÍZ que le serian de gran utilidad

Tras esperar algunos minutos los ambus nombrados llegaron y ciertamente lucían un poco diferentes a lo usual ya que su atuendo no se parecía en nada al uniforme tradicional de los Ambus de Raíz. Después de recibir las indicaciones necesarias por parte de Danzo los ambus hicieron una leve reverencia

– **Bien ya saben qué hacer, y recuerden que no quiero fallas**

– Como ordene Danzo-sama.- Así los ninjas se retiraron para cumplir con su objetivo

Una vez que aquellos ninjas desaparecieron Danzo se quedó revisando los documentos que había en su escritorio donde detallaban las habilidades de los ninjas que había mandado

– **Muy pronto el poder absoluto será mío**

Lo que Danzo ignoraba era que a pesar de todo sus planes se verían estropeados de una forma que no imagina

Así pasaron los días en la aldea y la verdad habían pasado algunas cosas interesantes con respecto a Naruto

**Después de lo ocurrido con aquellos chicos la forma de ser de Naruto pareciera que lentamente iba cambiando ya que empezaba a mostrar cierta hostilidad a casi cualquier persona de la aldea. Incluso cuando alguien trataba de hacerle daño ya sea a él o a Karin ya sea algún aldeano o ninja menor al chunnin Naruto simplemente recurría a usar la fuerza bruta**

**Al ver esto Minato y Kushina temían que Naruto se perdiera en la oscuridad por lo que cada vez que tenían la oportunidad hacían lo posible por que Naruto pudiera interactuar con Naruko y al menos así pudieran convivir aunque fuera un poco con su hermana**

Aunque ninguno de los 2 pudiera hacer nada al respecto por ayudar a Naruto al menos Naruko tendría aunque fuera una leve oportunidad de estar a su lado pero hasta ahora ha sido casi imposible que Naruko pudiera interactuar con Naruto

Pero en cuanto a Naruto por alguna razón sentía que algo no iba bien ya cada vez que se molestaba bastante o dejaba salir parte de su instinto asesino por alguna razón se sentía diferente a lo normal. Era como si algo dentro de él, justo en lo más profundo de su alma algo quisiera despertar y salir a destruir todo a su paso

Al tener ese tipo de sensaciones Kurama temía que aquella criatura de las visiones de Naruto estuviera de algún modo estuviera relacionada con su comportamiento. Ya que de ser así era posible que de algún modo el sello se estuviese debilitando poco a poco hasta el punto de romperse debido al odio al que Naruto generalmente es expuesto por gran parte de la aldea y la verdad era que no estaba del todo equivocado

Por desgracia en la aldea de la hoja muy pronto ocurriría algo que haría que Naruto se enfureciera bastante casi al punto de desatar aquella criatura

* * *

**Recinto Uchiha**

En estos momentos Fugaku que se encontraba en su biblioteca personal revisando los últimos detalles para poder dar inicio a su Golpe de Estado ya que gracias a la ayuda de Itachi y de algunos de sus mejores ambus no solo había conseguido algunos datos sumamente importantes sobre el Yondaime y algunas cosas sobre los demás shinobis que le serían de gran utilidad; con ayuda de Itachi también había recolectado información bastante útil sobre Naruto y gracias a eso sería capaz de aprovecharla para poder controlar a Naruto por voluntad propia sin que él pudiera oponerse. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba

Después de tener todo preparado para su golpe de estado Fugaku pudo sentir la presencia de alguien familiar a sus espaldas por lo que su expresión se tornó algo más seria de lo que era

– Sé que estás ahí, sal de una vez ya que no hay necesidad de que te escondas

De entre las sombras había salido uno de los mejores Ambus del Clan Uchiha; a pesar de llevar puesta una máscara de Ambu con aspecto de cuervo se podría apreciar que llevaba cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo

– ¿Cómo va todo Itachi?, espero que tengas buenas noticias

– _Todo marcha tal y como lo planeaste padre, nadie sospecha en lo más mínimo sobre la invasión. En estos momentos algunos de nuestros mejores ninjas están preparando los últimos ajustes_.- Aunque no lo pareciera Itachi estaba molesto al respecto al asunto de la invasión/golpe de estado que estaba organizando su padre

Fugaku estaba feliz al escuchar que su plan estaba marchando a la perfección; si todo salía bien no solo el Clan Uchiha tendría control absoluto sobre la aldea como debió de haber sido desde un principio, sino que también sería capaz de vengarse de aquel _**Jinchuriki del Kyubi**_ por semejante humillación que le hizo pasar al clan. Sin contar que de tener suerte lograría obtener un poder que ninguno otro merece poseer

– Ya puedes retirarte Itachi, una vez que todo de inicio espera a mis órdenes

– _Como ordenes padre_.- Sin más que hacer Itachi desapareció en un remolino de hojas

Una vez que Itachi desapareció del lugar la expresión de Fugaku se tornó algo seria **(**Más de lo normal claro**)** para luego enfocar su vista en un rincón de la biblioteca. Segundos después un hombre con varias vendas casi al punto de parecer una momia en plena momificación había aparecido entre las sombras

Durante algunos segundos hubo bastante silencio en el sitio hasta que aquel sujeto vendado decidió hablar de una vez ya que tenía un asunto que discutir con Fugaku

– En serio crees que sea bueno confiar en Itachi, recuerda que a pesar de ser parte del clan Uchiha aún le es muy leal a Minato y a los demás tontos en esta aldea

– _**La verdad no me preocupo tanto ya que todo lo tengo muy bien planeado. Además Itachi sabe muy bien que realizar este golpe de estado es lo que el prestigioso Clan Uchiha necesita**_

Danzo podía ver claramente que Fugaku mostraba tener un exceso de confianza sobre sus planes. De seguir con esa actitud era muy posible que a pesar de todo el plan que tanto ha elaborado desde hace mucho tiempo se arruine por un simple error de cálculo

– Es mejor que tengas mucho cuidado Fugaku con respecto a Itachi. Es muy posible que en algún momento pueda desertar

– _**No te preocupes por eso. Si Itachi demuestra ser una amenaza para el plan simplemente lo eliminare al igual que todo aquel que trate de meterse en mi camino**_

Danzo sabía que había una gran posibilidad que el plan de Fugaku fracasara por completo pero la verdad no le importaba en lo más mínimo si Fugaku tenía éxito o no. Después de todo el lograría sacar ventaja sobre la situación

* * *

**Academia Ninja**

Mientras que Naruto y Karin compartían su almuerzo como lo hacían cada día Naruko de vez en cuando los observaba desde lejos aunque la verdad aún no comprendía bien porque sus padres querían que ella conviviera más con Naruto

Pero a pesar de tener algunas dudas del porque sus padres le pedían hacer algo así por lo menos así tendría una pequeña motivación de estar más cerca de Naruto

**(Salón de Clases)**

Como era de costumbre todos los chicos esperaban "pacientemente" a que Iruka llegara y diera inicio a las clases del día

Mientras que Naruto conversaba con Karin e inclusive con Hinata que desde lo ocurrido con aquellos chicos a pesar de lo que le decía al respecto ella se había vuelto alguien cercana a ellos. Mientras conversaban Naruto sintió la sensación de ser observado por alguien más en el salón que poseía cierta hostilidad hacia él, aunque la verdad eso no era algo nuevo para él ya que se trataba nuevamente de Sasuke

La razón por la cual Sasuke de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada de odio a Naruto era por lo ocurrido en las prácticas de la academia; desde ese día Sasuke se volvió alguien un poco más frio de personalidad casi al punto de no sonríe en lo más mínimo como antes

Al final cuando las clases acabaron y de que todos se fueran Hinata que estaba por retirarse pronto se vio rodeada frente a la academia por un par de chicos que además de ser parientes de los chicos que habían molestado a Hinata con anterioridad resultaba que eran hijos de los líderes de algunos clanes de menor importancia en la aldea. Era más que claro que aquellos chicos tenían claras intenciones de fastidiar a Hinata

Al ver esto tanto Karin como Naruto decidieron intervenir ya que sabían que sujetos como ellos solo les gustaban causar problemas. Y como era de esperarse aquellos chicos actuaban igual que aquellos chicos, pero a diferencia de aquellos chicos, era más que obvio que eran un poco más molestos

Justo cuando Naruto les dijo que se fueran y que dejaran de estar molestando las burlas de aquellos chicos no se hicieron esperar, aunque después de algunos segundos aquellas burlas pronto se convirtieron en insultos realmente horribles para Hinata

– La verdad no sé porque la heredera de uno de clanes más importantes de la aldea pierde el tiempo con unas basuras como ustedes

– _En mi opinión lo mejor sería que Hiashi-sama hiciera algo para disciplinar a su hija por juntarse con basuras como ellos_

– **Estoy de acuerdo contigo, y creo que el mejor castigo sería que Hiashi-sama la degradara a la familia secundaria del Clan Hyuga ya que al ser alguien tan "débil" no merece ser la heredera del uno de los clanes más prestigiosos. De hecho, en mi opinión creo que ni merece ser una hyuga **

Obviamente esos insultos hicieron que Hinata se sintiera realmente mal, casi al punto de dejar liberar algunas lágrimas debido a la tristeza, algo que no paso por desapercibido por Naruto

Antes de que Naruto pudiera intervenir al respecto un chico de cabello de un tono azulado eléctrico y de figuro un tanto delgada de nombre Raik intervino sujetando del brazo de aquel chico. A pesar de ser tan solo un chico de no más de 10 años realmente poseía una fuerza considerable que contrarrestaba su físico

– Si saben lo que les conviene más les vale irse

– _¿Y que se supone que puedas hacer al respecto?, a pesar de que vengas de uno de los mejores clanes no significa que seas capaz de hacer algo para detenernos_

– **Aunque la verdad no sé porque tu clan. Ya que después de lo que ocurrió en aquel ataque no quedo casi nada de ellos**

Tan solo decir eso provoco un silencio algo incómodo en lugar ya que era muy bien sabido en la aldea lo ocurrido con el clan de Raik hace algún tiempo y el que alguien se burlara de esa manera de la familia de Raik era algo que nadie se atrevía a hacer ya que era un asunto muy delicado. Especialmente porque provocar a alguien del clan de Raik de ese modo era como jugar con fuego a muy altas temperaturas

Después de que Raik se recuperara de lo dicho simplemente dejo de sujetar el brazo del chico para segundos después propinarle una potente patada justo en el estómago a aquel chico que lo mando a volar hasta estamparse contra un muro cercano

Cuando aquel chico trato de reincorporarse de aquella patada Raik se acercó a donde estaba para luego sujetarlo con fuerza del cuello de la camisa

– Escúchame muy bien idiota porque solo te lo diré una sola vez por lo que espero que no lo olvides nunca: Por ningún motivo permitiré que tú o cualquier otro hables de mi clan de esa forma ya que de lo contrario me asegurare personalmente de hacerlos sufrir

Después de que Raik dejara en claro lo pasaría si nuevamente insultaban a su clan aquellos chicos se alejaron lo más rápido posible ya que sabían de lo que era capaz alguien del clan al que pertenecía Raik; no por nada sus mejores shinobis eran conocidos como algunos de los Espadachines más poderosos que existen debido a su Estilo Propio casi mortal con la espada: _**El Tetsugaku **__**Kage (Filo de Sombra)**_

Una vez que los chicos se fueron Raik se acercó a Naruto y a los demás para ver si todo estaba bien, una vez de asegurarse que todo estaba bien se retiró del lugar no sin antes Karin lo detuviera preguntándole la razón del porque había intervenido. No es que no le gustase el que Raik ayudara pero ella al igual que Naruto y Hinata querían saber porque Raik decidido interferir a lo que ya que normalmente los miembros del Clan de Raik suelen ser personas un tanto frías y solitarias debido al estilo de vida que llevan por lo que no suelen involucrarse tanto con los demás

Raik al ver su curiosidad simplemente contesto que simplemente sintió la necesidad de intervenir, ya de que aunque no lo demostraba abiertamente en el fondo no soportaba que la demás gente trate de aprovecharse de los demás de esa forma

Lejos de ahí, para ser precisos en lo más profundo de las bases de Raíz Fugaku se encontraba reunido con Danzo junto con un "pequeño" batallón de ninjas que ambos habían juntado listo para recibir órdenes de sus 2 líderes

– Bien ya todo está listo para dar inicio

– **Así es Fugaku, después de esto no quedara nada. Tras esta victoria Konoha será nuestra. Una vez tomada Konoha las naciones elementales no tardaran en caer**

Rápidamente los ninjas que se encontraban en Raíz desaparecieron para así dar inicio a la destrucción de Konoha y así sus líderes puedan reconstruir una nueva aldea desde las cenizas

**Konoha**

**(Momentos antes de la invasión)**

Todo era tranquilidad en la aldea, todos los trabajadores estaban ocupados en sus trabajos para poder ganarse la vida mientras que los ninjas estaban yendo de un lado a otro debido a las misiones que realizaban sin saber que pronto su tranquilidad se vería afectada

Mientras que nadie sospechaba lo que pronto ocurría justo entre las sombras algunas figuras de lo que parecían ser ninjas de rango Ambu estaban vigilando cierta zona específica. Después de poder ubicar a su objetivo desaparecieron esperando actuar en el momento preciso

Justo en estos momentos ya empezaba a oscurecer y en las calles se podía observar que Naruto y Karin regresaban al apartamento que compartían ya que después de dejar a Hinata en su hogar luego de lo sucedido en la academia Hinata les pidió que si querían podían pasar un tiempo con ella para poder conocerse un poco mejor a lo que rápidamente ambos aceptaron. Al principio Hinata temía que su padre se molestara con ella por invitar a unos amigos pero sorpresivamente a Hiashi no le parecía molestarle el hecho de que Naruto y Karin estuvieran ya que siendo amigo de Minato sabía de la situación por la que pasaba Naruto últimamente por lo que dejar que Naruto interactuara con Hinata era lo menos que podía hacer por su querido amigo

Después de despedirse de Hinata y de prometerle que regresarían al día siguiente Naruto y Karin se retiraron aunque por alguna razón Naruto tenía un mal presentimiento. Mientras caminaban por las calles Naruto pudo presentir que algo no iba bien, fue justo en ese momento que una kunai paso justo al lado de la mejilla de Naruto causando un leve corte

– **Naruto-kun ¿estás bien?**

– No te preocupes, es solo una leve cortada

Cuando ambos voltearon al lugar de donde provino el kunai pudieron ver que en el techo de un edificio se encontraban reunidos lo que parecían ser 3 ninjas de al menos nivel Jounin

– ¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí?

– **No tenemos por qué responderte mocoso ya que no creo que vivas para saberlo**

Al verlos Naruto sabía que esos tipos eran más peligrosos de lo que parecían ya que gracias a sus habilidades sensoriales podía percibir que esos sujetos eran realmente peligrosos

Antes de que Naruto o Karin pudieran hacer algo hubo una serie de explosiones que sacudieron la aldea entera provocando que varios destrozos por todas partes al tiempo que el caos comenzaba

Una vez que las explosiones cesaron una gran cantidad de Ninjas del Clan Uchiha acompañados con algunos ninjas renegados de Kumo e Iwagakure lo cual provoco que el caos se esparciera rápidamente por toda la aldea

Mientras los Shinobis de Konoha hacían lo posible por repeler a los invasores tanto Minato como Sarutobi se estaban preparando para la batalla no sin antes de que uno de los mejores ambus que había llegara con información inquietante sobre los invasores

Al escuchar que los shinobis invasores eran encabezados por el Clan Uchiha hizo que Minato y Sarutobi tuvieran una expresión sería ya que sabían que tarde o temprano el Clan Uchiha. Después de que el ambu se retiró del lugar Minato se dirigió lo más rápido posible a su hogar para poder asegurarse de que su familia estuviera bien

* * *

**Mansión Namikaze**

En estos momentos Minato con la ayuda de su mejor Jutsu había llegado en cuestión de segundos a su hogar y para su fortuna tanto Kushina como Naruko estaban bien

Una vez que Minato llego al lado de su familia Kushina que tenía a Naruko a su lado le pregunto a Minato que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Una vez que se enteró de que la aldea era atacada por varios shinobis renegados además del clan Uchiha Kushina se preocupó bastante ya que

– ¿Y qué haremos ahora?, es muy posible que aquellos ninjas de Iwa traten de vengarse por lo ocurrido en la 3° guerra shinobi. Además recuerda que tanto Naruko como Naruto poseen el poder del Kyubi sellado en ellos por lo que es muy posible que traten de ir por ellos

– **Lo mejor que podemos por el momento es tratar de reducir sus fuerzas, mientras tanto haremos lo posible por que no se acerquen a nadie inocente; especialmente a Naruko y a Naruto debido a su condición de Jinchurikis**

Esto último sorprendió bastante a Naruko ya que nunca imagino que además de ella Naruto también poseía el poder de aquella bestia sellada en él convirtiéndolo al igual que ella en un Jinchuriki, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien esa sería una buena explicación del por qué todos los aldeanos llamaban demonio a Naruto cada vez que ella trataba de convivir con él; aunque de ser eso verdad tal vez eso explicaría porque siempre que veía a Naruto tenía deseos de estar cerca de él. Pero aun así Naruko tenía algo de curiosidad en saber cómo era eso posible que Naruto poseyera un poder semejante al de ella por lo que decidió preguntarle a sus padres; lamentablemente antes de poder preguntar Minato se adelantó a hablar diciendo que lo mejor sería retirarse

Justo cuando estaban por partir a un sitio más seguro una inmensa y poderosa llamarada de fuego fue directamente hacia ellos que de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Minato él y su familia hubieran sido calcinados pero antes de que el humo se despejara Minato y su familia pudieron escuchar una voz muy familiar

– Veo que todavía conservas tus habilidades. Ahora veo porque te escogieron como Hokage en lugar de a mí

Cuando el humo se despejo Minato pudo ver que sobre la barda se encontraba el responsable de todo lo cual provoco que tuviera una expresión tanto seria como triste, después de todo aquel que inicio todo esto fue alguna vez su amigo

– **Fugaku ¿Por qué haces todo esto?- **La verdad Minato tenía una teoría del porque el que fue alguna vez su amigo hacia todo esto pero quería estar seguro

– La razón del porque hago esto es simple. Lo que yo busco es destruir esta aldea y poder crear una desde sus cenizas donde el Clan Uchiha sea capaz de gobernar como debió de ser desde el principio

Al escuchar las palabras de Fugaku tanto Minato como Kushina se molestaron bastante ya que si lo que decía trataba de cumplirlo varias personas estarían en peligro

– **Sabes que si sigues con esto varias personas inocentes morirán, es mejor que pares todo esto antes de que hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte después.-** Al oír esto Fugaku no pudo evitar mostrar una leve sonrisa maligna

– La verdad no me interesa quien muera o quien viva después de esto. Pase lo que pase no me detendré por nada

Al ver que Fugaku no cambiaría de parecer Minato decidió que lo mejor sería acabar con esto de una buena vez; aún si eso significaba tener que matar al que alguna vez considero su mejor amigo

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy ya que aquí comenzaran algunos hechos que cambiaran la vida de Naruto:

Como pudieron ver el plan del Golpe de estado del Clan Uchiha con ayuda de algunos renegados de Iwa y Kumo ya dio inicio por lo que Minato tendrá que enfrentarse al que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo (Algo parecido entre Naruto y Sasuke) Además de que debido a lo sucedido Naruko ya sabe, o al menos parte de la vedad acerca de Naruto y de la relación que tiene con ella

También está el asunto del chico que defendió a Hinata en la academia. La razón por la cual decidí añadir a un nuevo personaje (**Raik**) es porque en el futuro tomara parte importante como personaje al igual que su misterioso clan que por razones algo personales no revelare acerca de sus habilidades hasta más adelante ya que eso le quitaría parte de la trama a la historia. Solo diré que son debido a su habilidad en el Kenjutsu excelentes espadachines casi al punto de sobrepasar a los 7 espadachines de la neblina

Antes de despedirme por el momento me gustaría saber su opinión sobre Hinata ya que en un futuro de ser posible pienso incluirla en el equipo de Naruto y Karin (No como novia por si pensaban en eso ya que en este fic posiblemente Naruto a lo mucho la vera como una gran amiga) ya que gracias a un comentario me hizo pensar sobre eso y creo que sería buena idea ya que debido a lo ocurrido en la aldea Naruto cambiara bastante. Además de que tratare a partir de este momento darle a la historia un toque de Anti-héroe a la personalidad de Naruto ya que como van las cosas puede decirse que es inevitable que Naruto sea de esa forma

Bueno sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima y esperare con ansias sus comentarios al respecto


	6. El poder interno desatado

Espero que este capítulo les vaya a gustar ya que creo que tendrá algunas sorpresas

**Reviews**

**Froggus**: Digamos que debido a la situación Minato no pudo evitar revelar esa información sobre Naruto frente a Naruko. Además debido a todo lo que Naruto no tardara en convertirse en un Anti-héroe

**Sakurita preciosa****:** Créeme que Fugaku no saldrá victorioso de su pelea, sobre Itachi veras lo que pasa con él en este capítulo. Además sobre el sello de Naruto creo que te agradara lo que sucederá

**Alex-Flyppy****:** Tienes algo de razón sobre Minato y Fugaku sobre su pelea y créeme que Fugaku sufrirá bastante

**Club Eliza OwO****:** Espero que este capítulo te agrade como los anteriores

**thor94:** Clearly soon many will learn not to mess with Naruto

In this chapter you will know how Naruto will get a different power.

Besides Naruto being a Anti-Hero be a little more serious and a little cold

**Guest:** Espero que este capítulo te guste

* * *

**Capítulo 6: El poder interno desatado**

La situación era bastante delicada, tanto Minato como Fugaku no hacían el más ligero movimiento ya que ambos sabían que un movimiento erróneo pudiera ser el último

Aunque no lo pareciera Minato no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer en un momento así. Si bien podía utilizar el _**Hiraishin no**____Jutsu_ para tratar de alejar a Fugaku lo más lejos posible de su familia y así poder salvarla pero también existía la posibilidad de que más ninjas renegados estuvieran escondidos esperando una oportunidad perfecta para atacar

– _*** Maldición. ¿Qué debería hacer? , si no tengo cuidado un solo descuido bastaría para poner en peligro a mi familia ***_.- Por más que lo pensara Minato no era capaz de hallar una solución adecuada para el problema que tenía

Al ver que Minato no hacía nada Fugaku poco a poco iba perdiendo la paciencia ya que no había venido hasta aquí solo para estar parado sin hacer nada. Harto de esperar a que su oponente hiciera algo Fugaku decidió que para animar las cosas solo necesitaba aumentar el calor; literalmente

– Ya que piensas hacer nada permíteme hacer el 1° movimiento

Ante la mirada en shock de Minato pudo ver que Fugaku al retroceder algunos metros utilizando su recién adquirido _**Mangekyou Sharingan**_ había lanzado el Amaterasu directamente hacia su familia. Jamás espero que Fugaku se atreviera a realizar algo tan bajo como eso y lo que era peor a pesar de utilizar el _**Hiraishin no**____Jutsu_ no sería llegar a tiempo y evitar que el ataque diera de lleno a su familia

Minato se alarmo bastante al ver como la enorme llamarada de flamas negras iba directo hacia su familia, sabía que si no hacía algo al respecto su familia moriría y eso era algo que iba a permitir

Pero para asombro de todos antes de que las llamas impactaran en Kushina y en Naruko justo de la nada una especie de mano espectral apareció entre ambas chicas protegiéndolas de las llamas del Amaterasu

Ninguno de los presentes comprendían que es lo que había pasado; de un segundo las llamas parecieran que impactarían contra Kushina y Naruko y al siguiente una mano espectral se interpuso

– **Veo que no eres más que una simple rata que ataca a traición pero que se esperar de alguien que traiciono a su aldea**

Cuando Minato y los demás miraron hacia la dirección de dónde provenía aquella voz y la verdad se sorprendieron al ver a uno de los mejores shinobis que han existido en la aldea, por no decir en el clan Uchiha

Aquel Uchiha además de tener el pelo corto y en puntas de color negro usaba una camiseta de cuello alto color negro, muy común dentro de los miembros de su clan. Usaba el protector frontal de Konoha en una cinta negra atado en su frente y llevaba una katana atada en la espalda

Pero lo más llamativo era que su ojo derecho permanecía cerrado al tiempo que un leve rastro de sangre ceca se apreciaba recorrer su ojo. Era como si algo o alguien le hubiera causado una especie de herida bastante severa

La verdad nadie espero que aquel shinobi apareciera en un momento como este, especialmente Fugaku ya que a simple vista parecía estar realmente molesto con la interrupción de aquel chico

– Shisui ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?, se supone que deberías estar ayudando con la invasión en lugar de estar estorbando.- _A pesar de lo molesto que Fugaku sonara Shisui no parecía intimidarse en lo más mínimo_

– **La razón por la cual estoy aquí es porque por ningún motivo permitiré que sigas con esta locura**

– Debiste haber perdido la cabeza si crees que su solo podrás detenerme ahora que estoy más cerca de cumplir mis invasiones. En serio crees que tu solo serás capaz de detener a todos los ninjas

– _**¿Quién dijo que estaba solo en esto?**_

Ante esas palabras la expresión de Fugaku cambió de una de burla a una que demostraba algo de intriga. Antes de que pudiera decir algo varias explosiones se escucharon por lo alrededores para luego ver como varios de los ninjas invasores eran brutalmente incinerados con algunas llamas negras que sin duda eran producto del Amaterasu

Ante lo acontecido Fugaku estaba tanto molesto como desconcertado por lo que estaba ocurriendo ya que según lo que tenía planeado ningún ninja del Clan Uchiha debería de haberlo traicionarlo. Al ver sus dudas Shisui le revelo algo que Fugaku no había anticipado completamente

– Realmente creíste que todos los Uchihas iban a estar de acuerdo con tu plan de invadir la aldea; por fortuna algunos miembros del clan como yo, Itachi, inclusive Mikoto a pesar de todo decidimos ponerle un alto a tus planes antes de que las cosas se salieran de control

Rápidamente la expresión de Fugaku a una mirada que reflejaba una gran ira y odio al saber que su "Familia" lo había traicionado. Y lo peor de todo era que sin que se diera cuenta tanto Itachi y Shisui eran espías de parte de Minato y de Sarutobi, razón por la cual ambos supieron de la información con respecto a sus planes

Pero luego de unos segundos Fugaku empezó a reír como loco lo cual causo que todos los presentes se desconcertaran un poco ya que era muy raro que Fugaku aunque algo en el fondo les decía que algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir

**Minato:** ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

**Fugaku** Realmente creyeron que no tendría un plan de respaldo para este tipo de situación. La verdad no me importa si hay Uchihas desertores ya que con algo de ayuda muy pronto seré capaz de obtener un poder sin igual que debió pertenecer a los Uchihas desde el comienzo

Por unos instantes nadie parecía comprender exactamente a lo que se refería Fugaku con lo de obtener un poder sin igual pero al escuchar de parte de Fugaku que solo necesitaba el alma sellada de cierto zorro demoniaco para completar sus planes solo un pensamiento pasó por la mente de Minato y Kushina

– _NARUTO_

Rápidamente Minato le pidió a Shisui que fuera inmediatamente a salvar a Naruto y que pasara lo que pasara no debía permitir que nada malo le pasara, aún si debía de poner su vida en riesgo

Tras recibir esas órdenes Shisui desapareció en un remolino de hojas esperando llegar a tiempo que Fugaku solo sonreía aún más de la cuenta

– Temo que para cuando Shisui llega ese demonio al que llamas hijo estará en una mejor vida

Ante lo dicho Minato se enfureció tanto que decidió que a pesar de que Fugaku fuese alguna vez su amigo, o al menos lo que quedaba de su amigo por ningún motivo lo perdonaría si algo malo le llegase a suceder a Naruto o a su familia

Tras dejar a un clon para que protegiera a su familia Minato decidió que el mismo acabaría con todo este caos, aún si para eso debía de matar a Fugaku no dudaría en matarlo no dudaría en lo más mínimo en acabar con él

En otra parte de la aldea se podía observar que algunos ninjas en particular estaban persiguiendo a 2 objetivos que tenían órdenes de que sin importar lo que pasara debían de capturarlos con vida

– Así me gusta, si no trataran de escapar esto sería realmente aburrido

– _**Es mejor que te concentres en la misión, no por nada aquel sujeto desea que atrapemos a esos chiquillos**_

A pesar de toda la destrucción y de las innumerables muertes que había por doquier Naruto y Karin hacían lo posible por salvar sus vidas al tiempo que trataban de huir de los ninjas que los perseguían pero por más que corrían los ninjas fácilmente los alcanzaban

Mientras que Naruto buscaba la manera de escapar de aquellos ninjas al tiempo que trataba de salvar a Karin lejos de hay Shisui hacia lo posible por localizarlos pero con tantas batallas alrededor era muy difícil encontrar el rastro de Naruto

Regresando a la pelea entre Minato y Fugaku era más que claro que no sería fácil ganar ya que por increíble que pareciera ambos parecían tener casi la misma fuerza

– _**Es inútil que sigas tratando de evitar lo inevitable, a este paso el clan Uchiha prevalecerá y podrá gobernar como debió de haber sido desde la fundación de la aldea**_

– ¿Pero cómo piensas que el clan Uchiha prevalezca?, por si no lo has considerado es muy posible que casi todo el clan muera en esta lucha si sentido

– _**Eso lo sé muy bien, es por eso que tengo un plan para garantizar la supremacía del clan**_.- Al ver la expresión algo retorcida de Fugaku con respecto a lo que tenía planeado Minato tenía un muy mal presentimiento

Al oír que Fugaku después de la invasión tenía planeado utilizar a las herederas de los clanes más importantes como incubadoras para así poder fortalecer al sharingan del clan Uchiha había dejado en shock a Minato; especialmente al escuchar que las primeras en sufrir ese destino serían Hinata y al mismo tiempo Naruko ya que según Fugaku el Byakugan de los Hyuga y el poder de Kurama que posee Naruko sellado beneficiarían enormemente al clan

Claramente el saber lo que tenía planeado Fugaku hizo que Minato perdiera lo último que tenía de paciencia; puede que antes se estuviese conteniendo pero al saber lo que sucedería hizo que se enfureciera bastante

Al ver la expresión de furia que poseía Minato en estos momentos alegro bastante a Fugaku ya que si su plan tenía éxito Minato no sería capaz de concentrarse en la pelea **– No deberías preocuparte por esas chiquillas ya que de cierto modo les estoy haciendo un favor. Aunque pensándolo bien creo que Kushina sería la indicada para**… Antes de que Fugaku terminara de hablar Minato utilizando uno de sus Kunais de 3 puntas junto con su mejor jutsu Minato logro conectarle un potente golpe que lo mando a volar hacia varios árboles

Una vez que Minato llego a donde estaba Fugaku pudo notar que solo había un tronco, una clara señal de que se pudo sustituir antes de impactar con los árboles. Utilizando sus habilidades y reflejos Minato apenas fue capaz de eludir algunos jutsus Katon de Fugaku

Una vez que Fugaku salió de entre los árboles cercanos se podía notar que tenía la mejilla roja al igual que una leve cortada debido al golpe recibido por parte de Minato

– _Veo que toque un punto sensible pero no te preocupes, una vez que todo esto acabe y de que estés muerto me asegurare de tratar bien a quien alguna vez fue tu esposa_.- Esas palabras solo hacían enojar cada vez y más a Minato

– **Por ningún motivo permitiré que eso suceda, si para que todo esto termine debo de matarte no dudare en hacerlo**

– _Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras pero por si ya lo olvidaste yo poseo el poder del Mangekyou Sharingan por lo que dudo que tengas alguna oportunidad de enfrentarte a mí_

– **Créeme que te arrepentirás por lo que has hecho**

Teniendo una gran convicción de poder proteger a su familia Minato libero todo el poder que tenía ya que sabía que enfrentar el poder del _**Mangekyou Sharingan**_ no sería nada fácil

Mientras tanto cerca del Bosque de la Muerte Shisui con ayuda de algunos lobos de invocación fue capaz de percibir un leve rastro del aroma de Naruto, por desgracia los lobos también percibieron un leve olor a sangre que sin duda era provenía de alguna herida de Naruto

Al saber que Naruto estaba en un gran peligro Shisui acelero más el paso ya que por ningún motivo permitiría que Naruto muriera. Aún si eso significara que tuviera que morir en el intento

– **Solo espero poder llegar a tiempo y que no sea demasiado tarde**

Por otro lado las cosas para Naruto y Karin no iban muy bien ya que ambos habían sido acorralados y lo peor era que Naruto tenía una leve herida en su cabeza lo que en estos momentos estaba sangrando

– _**Una vez que nos encarguemos de ti recibiremos una gran recompensa**_.- Sin más que hacer aquel ninja término por desenvainar su espada.-_**Y no te preocupes por tu amiguita ya que cuando todo acabe la pasara muy bien**_

Al ver lo que los ninjas estaban por hacer Naruto hizo todo lo posible por atacar y proteger Karin, aún si para eso debía de dar su vida en el proceso. Por desgracia en su estado actual no era rival para aquellos shinobis renegados

Justo cuando Naruto estaba por lanzar un puñetazo con las fuerzas que le quedaba uno de los sujetos pudo sostener su brazo sin ningún tipo de problema

– Tú no te metas enano.- **Sin que Naruto pudiera defenderse aquel ninja le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo mando a volar hacia un árbol provocando a la vez que el árbol, o al menos parte del árbol se rompiera a causa del impacto**

Antes de que Naruto perdiera el conocimiento pudo ver como aquellos ninjas iban a estar a punto de sobrepasarse con Karin por lo que trato de levantarse pero a pesar de todo su cuerpo no era capaz de reaccionar

Naruto estaba demasiado débil como para hacer algo, pese a sus esfuerzos no fue capaz de poder de proteger a Karin y ahora solo podía sentir como sus fuerzas desaparecían a causa del dolor

A causa del inmenso dolor lentamente Naruto fue quedando inconsciente, todo parecía estar perdido hasta que… **–** _Vas a dejar que todo acabe así_ **–** Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos pudo ver qué estaba dentro de lo que parecía ser una cueva pero lo que llamo su atención fue que frente a él, justo al fondo de la cueva había una especie de silueta

– _¿Quieres poder muchacho?_ – Por alguna razón se podía que aquella voz imponía respeto pero a la vez de cierto modo era cálida, – **¿Quién es? **– Por extraño que pareciera Naruto sentía que aquella voz le era bastante familiar, – _¿Quieres proteger a tus seres queridos?_ – Naruto no sabía porque pero sentía que podía confiar en aquella voz – Si… pase lo que pase quiero protegerlos –

Fue en ese momento que Naruto fue segado por una especie de luz carmesí que parecía haber cubierto toda la cueva. Cuando Naruto nuevamente abrió los ojos pudo ver que estaba en el mismo lugar donde estaba aquel sello resguardando a aquella criatura

– _Veo que por fin llegaste_

Al darse la vuelta Naruto que Kurama estaba a su lado, pero lo más extraño de todo era que esta vez Kurama era del tamaño de un lobo adulto

– ¿Kurama que te sucedió? ¿Por qué estamos de nuevo en este sitio?

– **Naruto no es momento de dar explicaciones, llego la hora en la que debes liberar parte del sello que mantiene restringido al guardián del Jigoku**

Naruto estaba confundido por la actitud de Kurama, ya que no comprendía lo que quería decir Kurama con respecto al asunto del guardián, pero fue en ese preciso momento que Naruto sintió un poder salir de aquella puerta

Cuando Naruto se dirigió al sitio donde estaba el sello pudo ver que entre los signos/Kanjis del sello que mantenía la puerta cerrada empezó a surgir lentamente algo de vapor hasta el punto en el que todo el vapor tomo la forma de un gran perro

– **¿Quién eres tú?**

– Me conocen por muchas formas pero puedes decirme Cerberos, el gran guardián del inframundo

Al oír eso Naruto se sorprendió bastante al saber que aquel can gigante era el mismísimo guardián del inframundo ya que con lo que ha contado Kurama sabía que se trataba de una gran criatura de gran poder. Pero tras recordar a Karin dejo las sorpresas para después, ahora lo que importaba era salvarla, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar Cerberos bloqueo su paso

– Hazte a un lado, no tengo tiempo para estar aquí, pase lo que pase debo ir a salvar a Karin-chan de esos malditos

– **Por eso mismo te he traído a este lugar, con el nivel que tienes no tienes oportunidad alguna**

Ante las palabras de Cerbero Naruto se molestó bastante; justo cuando estaba por atacar Cerbero le contó a Naruto que para poder derrotar a aquellos ninjas era necesario unir sus poderes y ser uno solo, pero para eso corría un gran riesgo

– ¿Acaso planeas que todo acabe ahora?, ¿No harás nada para impedir que esos ninjas le hagan daño a tu novia?¿A caso has olvidado todo lo que han vivido y experimentado juntos?

– **Yo… yo… **

Al principio Naruto pudo recodar que cuando estaba algo solo en el orfanato no tenía a nadie pero tiempo después cuando tenía alrededor de unos 7 años pudo conocer a Karin. Ambos al no tener a nadie terminaron siendo grandes amigos y así ambos comenzaron a formar un lazo que duraría por siempre

Al saber que debido a su debilidad Karin estaba por sufrir hizo que Naruto se puso bastante triste

– **Lamentablemente no puedo hacer más, he llegado al límite. Le falle a Karin-chan**

– No puedes rendirte tan fácil, todavía queda una solución al respecto, algo que solo tú puedes hacer

– **¿Y que se supone que haga?, a pesar de lo que haga no soy rival para aquellos ninjas**

– Debes saber que posees un poder como ningún otro, o acaso ya has olvido por todo lo que has tenido que pasar hasta ahora

Naruto pudo recordar todo lo que tuvo que soportar en el pasado, a pesar de todo el dolor y sufrimiento fue capaz de seguir adelante; fue entonces que llego un rápido recuerdo de cómo conoció a Karin aquel día. Al poder recordar el fuerte vínculo que posee con Karin lentamente sentía que un poder emergía desde lo más profundo de su ser

– **Yo… La protegeré**

Al escuchar esas palabras hizo que Cerbero se sintiera bien, ahora que Naruto estaba más que decidido a proteger a Karin sabía que había llegado el momento de unir fuerzas. Aunque la verdad eso sería lo difícil, por lo que una vez que le dijo a Naruto lo que debía hacer para poder unir fuerzas Naruto se puso a pensar lo que había dicho cerberos

Durante unos cortos momentos Naruto estaba pensativo en lo que debía hacer, si aceptaba unir fuerzas con aquella criatura era posible que tal vez no volvería a ser el mismo pero era un riesgo que iba a tomar, por ningún motivo permitiría que aquellos ninjas lastimaran a Karin

Al poder recordar los buenos momentos que paso con Karin y con los pocos seres queridos que tenía Naruto estaba más que dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese por proteger a sus seres queridos

– Ya has decidido lo que harás al respecto

– **No importa lo que me pace, siempre y cuando pueda proteger a Karin y a mis seres queridos haré lo que este a mi alcance**

– ¿Estás seguro?, una vez que aceptes el trato no habrá vuelta atrás

– **Si vas a hacerme poderoso, soy capaz de todo. Aceptaré cualquier condición, eso tenlo por seguro**

Sin más que decir Naruto acepto el contrato establecido por Cerbero removiendo parte del sello de aquella puerta liberando así el gran poder que mantenía sellado; momentos después de aceptar el contrato un agujero se abrió debajo de Naruto haciéndolo caer en lo que parecía ser una fosa de lava al tiempo que Naruto sentía como el poder iba aumentando

* * *

Si se miraba con mucho cuidado uno juraría que apareció una silueta de lobo justo en el foso

* * *

Antes de que Naruto regresara y pudiera evitar que algo malo pasara pudo escuchar nuevamente aquella voz que parecía darle un último consejo de lo que debía hacer

– **Si quieres proteger a tus seres queridos y al mismo tiempo vengarte de todos aquellos que te hicieron sufrir debes tomar todo ese odio y dolor y poder convertirlo en tu propia fuerza**

Cuando todo parecía estar perdido para Naruto una densa capa de chakra oscuro empezó a cubrirlo hasta el punto en el que el chakra había formado una especie de cúpula de energía

Cuando la cúpula de chakra desapareció todos se sorprendieron al ver los cambios que Naruto había sufrido:

**Además de aparentemente haber crecido un poco (**Nota: A lo de crecer me refiero a que es un poco más alto que antes**) y de poseer un mechón negro que cubría parte de su frente y al mismo tiempo una pequeña parte de su ojo derecho. Además de que ahora el cabello de Naruto era un poco más largo que antes, inclusive sus manos ahora parecían estar equipadas con las garras afiladas de alguna clase de bestia, pero lo más perturbador de todo eran aquellos ojos que demostraban un inmenso odio acompañado con una fuerte sed de sangre**

* * *

Era como si se tratara de una bestia lista para matar en cualquier momento

* * *

Al ver los ninjas que estaban rodeando a Naruto se alarmaron bastante, pero cuando algunos ninjas estaban por atacarlo…

– _Déjenme en paz_ **–** Sin saber que ocurrió Naruto había expulsado una gran cantidad de poder arrasando con casi todo el lugar al tiempo que los ninjas quedaron atrapados en aquella explosión de energía

A lo lejos 2 personas que iban pasando por el bosque a gran velocidad pudieron sentir repentinamente la oleada de poder que emergió de Naruto

– **¿Es lo que creo que es…?**

– Sí. Parece ser que el guardián al fin despertó de su largo sueño

Así ambos sujetos se dirigieron al lugar donde estaban Naruto y Karin esperando poder llegar a tiempo y evitar que algo malo pasara

* * *

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado ya que estoy seguro que se llevaron algunas sorpresas

Como pudieron ver dentro del clan Uchiha existían algunos espías del lado de Minato y Sarutobi ya que ninguno de ellos apoyaban las ideas de Fugaku de comenzar una aldea sobre las cenizas de la antigua aldea. Espero que con esto deje en claro la posición de Itachi, y sobre Sasuke seguiré pensando en que tipo de personalidad tendrá debido a estos acontecimientos

Al mismo tiempo tanto Minato y Fugaku comenzaron una de las peleas que pudieran pasar a la historia (Si es que logro escribir un buen combate entre ellos)

Con respecto al sello del guardián del Jigoku pudieron ver que Naruto logro liberar parte del sello lo cual causo que por lo menos una fracción de poder de Cerberos se uniera al rubio jinchuriki. Esto es posible ya que tanto Naruto y Cerberos están unidos mediante un sello especial que de algún modo vincula sus almas (Espero que con esta explicación pueda dejar en claro al menos una parte de la relación de Naruto con Cerbero)

Y si alguien quiere saber si pondré exámenes Chunin, la respuesta es un sí, aunque me asegurare de que sean un tanto diferentes a los normales. Pero no se preocupen Hinata seguirá siendo parte del equipo de Naruto y Karin

Sin más que decir me despido y de ser posible en el siguiente capítulo diré, o al menos tratare de revelar lo que le sucederá a Naruto y a Karin y de las consecuencias que tendrá


	7. La llegada de 2 protectores

Espero que este capítulo les guste y de ser posible espero que este capítulo les aclare algunas cosas que tengo planeado hacer

* * *

Reviews

**Gerymaru:** Ya verás que todos se llevaran una gran sorpresa cuando se enteren de lo ocurrido. Con respecto al harem no sé si deba añadir

**thor94:** Whoever put the seal the Cerberus on Naruto I'll leave this as a mystery until the next chapter to give suspense. Just say that Naruto has two types of seal. The physical seal (The Kurama) and the seal spiritual (the Cerberus)

**Sakurita preciosa****:** Deberás saber que Fugaku sufrirá más de una forma antes de morir. Con respecto al harem, honestamente no sé si deba incluir en este fic un harem ya que originalmente Naruto solo iba a tener una sola pareja

**Carlos:** Tienes razón sobre que es interesante leer fics donde Naruto sea más frío y en este fic Naruto por ningún motivo olvidara el sufrimiento que soporto en la aldea. Con respecto a la pareja ten por seguro que desde un inicio tenía pensarlo emparejarlo con Karin

**Alex-Flyppy****:** Créeme que a Fugaku le esperara una muerte tanto horrible como humillante, no solo para él, sino también para los Uchihas que estaban con él. Además los pobres que trataran de ultrajar/violar a Karin morirán y sufrirán bastante

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La llegada de 2 protectores**

En la aldea de la hoja de la hoja todas la batallas que todavía se estaban librando se interrumpieron debido al inmenso poder que se sintió momentáneamente ya que a pesar de estar lejos se podía sentir una fuerte sed de sangre. Algo que ni siquiera podía compararse a lo sentido en la pelea contra Kurama y eso era decir mucho

Al sentir que esa cantidad de poder y deseos negativos provenía del bosque hizo que varias personas, especialmente Sarutobi y Shisui tuvieran un mal presentimiento

– Espero poder llegar a tiempo.- Sin más que hacer Shisui aumento la velocidad para poder llegar a tiempo

Regresando a donde estaba nuestro ninja rubio se podía ver los destrozos causados por la liberación de energía, después de recuperarse un poco debido al desgaste de energía Naruto pudo ver como varios de sus agresores estaban inconscientes o en su mejor caso muertos como el esperaba pero a causa de liberar aquella energía de un solo golpe había quedado bastante cansado pero aun así tenía suficiente fuerza para seguir peleando un poco más

Pero sorpresivamente, a pesar de las heridas y del dolor solo fue cuestión de algunos segundos para que los pocos shinobis que todavía quedaban con vida se levantaran con claras intenciones de seguir con lo ordenado

– Chico debo decir que eso en verdad me dolió, ahora comprendo porque Danzo-sama quiere tu poder. Pero a pesar de todo no comprendo porque te arriesgas hasta estos extremos por esta chiquilla

– **Si sabes lo que te conviene será mejor que sueltes a Karin-chan. De lo contrario me veré forzado a acabar con ustedes**

Al escuchar esa amenaza de Naruto provoco que varios de los que aún quedaban con vida empezaran a reírse ya que no creían que un "simple" chiquillo pudiera matarlos

– Por favor, deja de decir semejantes estupideces. Aunque tu poder aumentara todavía no estas a la altura de nosotros

– _Solo se los diré una vez más, dejen a Karin y lárguense y jamás vuelvan. De lo contrario los matare_

Al ver que Naruto seguía aferrándose a la idea de proteger a Karin pasara lo que pasara ya estaba empezando a irritar un poco a los shinobis

– _**Veo que esta chiquilla es muy importante para ti; la verdad no sé cuál sea su relación pero eso no importa ya que lamentablemente morirás en este lugar**_

– Pero no debes preocuparte por esta chiquilla. Tal vez si te rindes y dejas de resistirte es posible que dejemos que te diviertas un poco con esta chica; claro después de que nos toque una parte de la diversión a nosotros

Para Naruto era más que claro lo que aquellos sujetos pretendían hacerle a Karin y por ningún motivo permitiría que eso pasara. Al tener la idea de proteger a Karin pasara lo que pasara hizo que Naruto empezara a liberar un pequeño manto de chakra que lentamente lo cubría hasta formar una cola de chakra. Aunque a diferencia de la clásica capa rojiza de Kurama, la capa de chakra que cubría a Naruto era de una especie de color morado

Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera reaccionar en cuestión de un abrir y cerrar de ojos Naruto había aparecido justo detrás del shinobi que tenía entre sus brazos a Karin listo para acabar con él

Antes de que aquel sujeto reaccionara Naruto utilizando una especie de garra hecha de energía oscura logro darle un potente zarpazo cargado con una energía bastante oscura justo en el pecho de aquel shinobi sin dañar a Karin en el proceso lo cual provoco una herida casi fatal en la que solo basto un par de segundos para que el shinobi muriera

Al ver cómo Naruto ataco sin compasión alguna a su compañero y que además lo matara hizo que los demás ninjas estallaran en ira por lo que sin pensar las cosas atacaron a Naruto pero a causa de las heridas que aún estaban presentes no dieron mucha resistencia que digamos

Solo bastaron un par de minutos para que Naruto acabara con todos los ninjas; hubiera acabado con ellos más rápido pero a causa del cansancio por usar tanto poder Naruto tuvo que lidiar un poco con la situación

– No fueron más que unas basuras… _Pero antes de continuar Naruto se sintió algo mareado ya que al parecer uso más energía de lo que pensó_… Maldición, esto no es nada… _A pesar de los esfuerzos que hacia Naruto poco a poco iba regresando a la normalidad_

Después de regresar a la normalidad su apariencia se dirigió hacia donde había dejado a Karin, para su fortuna ella aún seguía viva pero estaba demasiado cansada y algo herida como para moverse

Una vez que Naruto estuvo cerca de Karin hizo lo posible por curarla y de poder llevarla a un sitio más seguro ya que a pesar de que había acabado con aquellos ninjas sabía que era posible que en muy poco tiempo llegarían más y en las condiciones en las que estaba no sería capaz de hacer nada en lo absoluto

– _Naruto-Kun_.- Con algo de esfuerzo Karin pudo levantarse y con las fuerzas que le quedaban abrazar a su amado rubio

– **No te preocupes Karin-chan ya todo está bien, ya no debes preocuparte**.- Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban Naruto se acercó a Karin para luego poder curarla utilizando algo del poder que le quedaba

Después de algunos segundos Karin estaba un poco mejor gracias a los poderes curativos que poseía Naruto pero aun así debía descansar un poco ya que aún no estaba en condiciones para seguir esforzándose

Fue en ese momento que Naruto fue capaz de sentir la presencia de 3 personas acercándose a donde él y Karin estaban lo cual le dio un mal presentimiento ya que en la condición en la que estaba ya no podía hacer nada al respecto

Mientras tanto, justo cerca de donde todo había ocurrido las 2 personas que se encontraban en el bosque estaban por llegar ya que temían que algo realmente malo hubiera sucedido ya que por la cantidad de poder oscuro que se desato momentáneamente les dio un muy mal presentimiento

– Oye Honest **(**_Honesto_**)**, ¿Qué crees que haya ocurrido para que el Guardián del Jigoku liberara esa cantidad de poder?

– _La verdad no lo sé; solo espero que cuando lleguemos no sea demasiado tarde_

Lo que ninguno de los 2 sabía era que una vez que llegaran al sitio se llevarían una gran sorpresa

Mientras tanto…

Durante su enfrentamiento Minato tuvo un muy mal presentimiento con respecto a aquel instinto que sintió momentáneamente; ya que por alguna razón podía sentir que aquella sensación de muerte y destrucción provenía de Naruto y eso solo podía significar una sola cosa

– _*Esto es realmente malo, si mis sospechas son correctas con respecto al sello del Kyubi no tengo tiempo que perder*_

En tanto a Fugaku solo pudo sonreír de una manera casi retorcida como Orochimaru ya que al parecer al fin había encontrado un buen "espécimen" ya que con el poder que se sintió sabía que si lograba controlarlo por completo nadie se atrevería a oponerse a o desobedecerlo sin sufrir las consecuencias

– Valla, ¿Quién lo diría?, Tal parece que ese chico al fin fue consumido por el espíritu de aquel demonio

– **Escucha, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo, ahora lo importante es detener la destrucción de la aldea**

Sin perder el tiempo Minato trato de usar el _**Hiraishin no **____Jutsu_ pero antes de poder realizarlo Fugaku lo detuvo lanzando un poderoso Jutsu de Fuego

– _¿Qué no comprendes lo delicado de la situación?, Si esto sigue así la aldea será devastada y varias personas morirán en el proceso_

– La verdad eso no me molesta; es más considero que ese chiquillo me hará un favor en acabar con las basuras que habitan en esta patética villa

Al ver la actitud de Fugaku solo hacía que Minato se molestara bastante pero sabía que no debía perder más tiempo; sin importar cuanto desease acabar con Fugaku en estos momentos sabía perfectamente que lo primordial ahora era evitar que Naruto destruyera la aldea

Pero sin importar cuanto lo intentara, Fugaku seguía bloqueándole el paso a Minato ya que por ningún motivo permitiría que siguiera interfiriendo en sus planes cuando solo faltaba poco para completar sus ambiciones

Regresando al Bosque…

Tanto Honest como su compañero hacían lo posible por llegar a tiempo al lugar donde se encontraba el Guardián del Jigoku. Por ningún motivo podían permitir que algo le ocurriera ya que el poseía un gran poder que podía determinar el balance de la existencia de la humanidad al igual que el resto de las demás vidas existentes

Al llegar ambos pudieron notar toda la destrucción que se había desatado en el lugar debido a la liberación del poder, incluso pudieron notar que había varios cadáveres alrededor de la zona de destrucción lo cual les dio un muy mal presentimiento

Después de buscar con la vista pudieron notar que a pesar de la cantidad de muerte y destrucción presente notaron que había 2 personas que todavía seguían con vida pero estaban muy mal. Al acercarse un poco más pudieron ver que se trataba de una chica pelirroja y un chico rubio que no tardaron en reconocer como el Guardián espiritual del Jigoku

A decir verdad estaban sorprendidos al ver que el Guardián fuese solo un niño pero al ver todo lo que había ocurrido y ver la condición en la que estaban Naruto y Karin tuvieron una leve idea de lo que ocurrió

En cuanto trataron de acercarse más a donde estaban, Naruto por instinto trato de proteger a Karin sin importarle en lo más que en su propia condición no pudiera hacer casi nada

– Aléjense.- **Pese a no tener suficiente fuerza para seguir de pie Naruto no se rendiría tan fácilmente**.- A pesar de que este débil por ningún motivo permitiré que le hagan daño a Karin-chan

– _Tranquilo enano, si quisiéramos lastimarlos ya los estaríamos atacando en estos momentos por lo que no debes de preocuparte_

– Si claro, eso es lo que dicen ahora pero seguramente esperan a que baje la guardia y luego me atacaran.- **A pesar de estar al borde del colapso debido al cansancio Naruto seguía aferrándose a no rendirse en lo más mínimo**

– _Descuida pequeño, no venimos a hacerte daño. A pesar de todo lo que sufriste ten por seguro que puedes confiar en nosotros_

Lo siguiente que pudo ver Naruto antes de desmallarse fue a 2 siluetas acercarse a él; pese a ser seres desconocidos por alguna razón Naruto sentía que podía confiar en aquellas personas

Lejos de ahí, o al menos a 1 kilómetro de distancia Shisui estaba por llegar al lugar donde supuestamente estaba Naruto; no sabía porque pero tenía la extraña sensación de que algo fuera de normal esta por ocurrir

* * *

**Konoha**

En estos momentos la situación con respecto a las batallas parecían estar algo equilibras para el lado de Konoha ya que a pesar de la cantidad de shinobis renegados y Uchihas traidores los superaban en número los shinobis de Konoha con el respaldo de los pocos Uchihas que aún eran leales lograron diezmar en gran parte del enemigo pero aun así les tomaría un tiempo acabar con el enemigo

Mientras tanto en los bosques cercanos a la mansión Namikaze se podía observar los daños causados por la pelea entre Minato y Fugaku que a pesar de estar cansados y heridos ninguno de los dos cedían en lo más mínimo sus ataques

Tanto Minato como Fugaku estaban realmente cansados debido a la pelea. Ambos habían usado sus mejores jutsus por lo cual estaban casi al límite pero aun así lo darían todo para ganar

Pese a tener la aparente ventaja de Fugaku usando el _**Mangekyou Sharingan**_ y de su gran habilidad con el Sharingan Minato por ningún motivo cedía en sus movimientos y lo peor era que a pesar de usar la mejores técnicas del sharingan Minato era capaz de evadirlas casi por completo

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué insistes tanto en proteger basuras sin valor?; que no entiendes que la aldea estaría mejor si esas basuras y que solo los de la elite sean los que deban gobernar

– _**Puede que para ti sean basura sin valor pero para mí son más que un pueblo. Son mi familia que lleva la voluntad del fuego, y si para protegerlos debo dar mi vida no lo dudare en lo más mínimo**_

Fugaku harto de Minato realizando una rápida secuencia para luego lanzar una poderosa ráfaga de fuego que arraso con gran parte de los árboles del bosque. A pesar de que Minato estuviera cansado fue capaz de evitar que el jutsu hiciera contacto con él pero en un sorpresivo Fugaku apareció detrás de él en una especie de estela negra

Cuando Minato se reincorporo estaba sorprendido de que Fugaku usara aunque fuera en menor escala el _**Hiraishin no **____Jutsu_ lo cual era algo imposible ya que él era el único que podía realizar dicha técnica

– ¿Cómo lograste hacer eso?

– **Acaso ya olvidaste que poseo el Mangekyou Sharingan activo; fue gracias a eso que pude copiar tu mejor técnica. Por suerte para ti todavía no me adapto a usar esa técnica pero una vez que la domine no será ningún problema**

Minato estaba en una gran desventaja al ver que su mejor técnica seria usada en su contra, si no derrotaba aquí y ahora a Fugaku era muy posible que en un futuro se convirtiera en una terrible amenaza

Antes de poder hacer algo al respecto Fugaku apareció frente a él y de un solo movimiento le aplico un sello especial que restringía casi todos sus movimientos

Al no poder moverse de donde estaba con tanta facilidad Minato estaba en un gran aprieto ya que si no hacía algo Fugaku lo asesinaría y todo su esfuerzo sería por detenerlo inútil

Justo en ese momento Fugaku se acercó lentamente al lugar donde estaba atrapado Minato y con una sonrisa algo arrogante estaba dispuesto a acabar con el que alguna vez fue su amigo

– Despídete.- Sin preocupación alguna Fugaku comenzó a concentrar más chakra en su Sharingan sin saber que eso pronto lo condenaría

Al tratar de utilizar nuevamente el Mangekyou Sharingan ocurrió algo que Fugaku había estado ignorando por completo y que por desgracia lo afectó gravemente:

**A pesar de poseer uno de los más altos niveles del Sharingan Fugaku olvido, o al menos no sabía que el uso excesivo del Mangekyou poco a poco empezaba a deteriorar su vista con el tiempo. Lamentablemente al no tener suficiente experiencia en el uso de su nuevo poder Fugaku se puso en una situación de peligro**

A causa de su descuido el daño ya empezó a afectarlo. Sin importar lo que hiciera ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo

Al ver la oportunidad frente a él, Minato haciendo uso de la fuerza que le quedaba logro levantarse y antes de que Fugaku reaccionara Minato haciendo uso de su poder, o por lo menos lo que le quedaba impacto un poderoso Rasengan justo en el estómago de Fugaku lo cual provoco que se estrellara entre los árboles quedando muy mal herido

Debido al daño y al impacto producido por la técnica Fugaku termino con un fuerte daño del cual no sería capaz de recuperarse. Una vez que Minato llego al lugar donde estaba su antiguo "Amigo" solo podía verlo con lástima

– ¿Qué estás esperando?… Acaba de una vez conmigo

– _Por más que deseara acabar contigo aquí y ahora debes saber no lo haré, al menos no ahora_

– Si no vas a acabar conmigo ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer al respecto? ¿Acaso no tienes el valor de matarme?

– _Debido a tu actitud y a tus actos contra la aldea normalmente me vería obligado a asesinarte aquí y ahora pero tengo algo mejor. Una vez que esto acabe serás ejecutado frente a todos en la aldea junto a los traidores de tu clan que participaron en este atentado, claro, si es que queda alguien después de esto. Eso sin mencionar que cualquier logro o prestigió del Clan Uchiha que alguna vez adquirió con el tiempo será borrado de los registros históricos de la aldea. Será como si nunca hubiera hecho nada al respecto_

Al escuchar eso Fugaku estaba realmente furioso; por ningún motivo permitiría que Minato destruyera el prestigio que demostraba que el Clan Uchiha era el "mejor" de todos

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto con atacar a Minato unas cadenas de chakra lo atraparon bloqueando todos sus movimientos. Al final Kushina al lado de Naruko habían aparecido al lado del clon que Minato había dejado para su protección lo cual alegro a Minato ya que al menos su familia estaba bien

Después de dejar a Fugaku atado e inconsciente en un árbol Kushina puso al tanto a Minato de lo ocurrido en la aldea con respecto a los invasores mientras él estuvo ocupado enfrentándose a Fugaku. La verdad Minato nunca espero que casi todo el Clan Uchiha decidiera atacar a la aldea de esa manera pero luego Naruko recordó algo que Minato y Kushina habían olvidado por completo

– _**Por cierto Oto-san, Oka-san ¿Dónde está Naruto?, no sé porque pero tengo un raro presentimiento de que algo malo pudo haberle sucedido**_

Al recordar la sensación de muerte que sintieron momentos atrás tanto Minato como Kushina sabían que debían hacer algo al respecto, pero antes de hacer algo Naruko los detuvo ya que tenía algo importante que preguntarles

Al principio ambos le dijeron que fuera lo que fuera debía de esperar, pero para su sorpresa Naruko quería saber la razón del porque Naruto era tan parecida a ella, no solo en términos de apariencia sino también por qué el tiente sellado al espíritu de aquel Kitsune que casi destruyo la aldea hace casi 9 años atrás

Al escuchar que Naruko quería saber qué tipo de relación tenía con Naruto hizo que ambos tuvieran un muy mal presentimiento al respecto ya que honestamente les sería difícil explicarle a Naruko que Naruto en realidad era su hermano ya que no tenían idea de cómo reaccionaría su hija al saber la terrible verdad de lo ocurrido años atrás

Regresando al bosque…

En estos momentos Shisui se encontraba cerca del lugar donde pudo sentir la fuente de energía maligna liberada momentos atrás por lo que tuvo que elevar más la velocidad si quería llegar a tiempo

Una vez que llego se sorprendió bastante al ver que en lugar había varios cadáveres de los que alguna vez fueron shinobis de Iwagakure al igual que algunos mercenarios que Shisui logro reconocer ya que eran criminales de rango A buscados desde hace algún tiempo

Después de revisar las heridas fatales de los sujetos y de buscar por los alrededores al responsable de lo ocurrido Shisui no pudo encontrar la más mínima pista de lo que había ocurrido al respecto

– ¿Qué demonios habrá sucedido aquí?, ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer algo semejante a esto?

Por más que pensara Shisui no hallaba explicación alguna para lo ocurrido, fue cuando entonces pudo captar el sonido de algo acercarse a él. Utilizando sus reflejos fue capaz de evadir los proyectiles que le lanzaron, pero cuando noto que eran plumas de ave se sorprendió bastante al ver que a pesar de ser simples plumas eran igual de afiladas que un kunai

Frente a Shisui se encontraba un sujeto rubio y ciertamente tenía un aspecto curioso ya que parecía tener una especie de toga blanca pero lo más sobresaliente era que por más extraño que pareciera poseía alas dándole casi el aspecto de un angel

– ¿Quién rayos eres tú y que haces aquí?

– **Ciertamente es descortés preguntarle a alguien su nombre sin presentarse primero pero aun así te lo diré. Mi nombres es Honest y la razón del porque estoy aquí es porque vine a ayudar a 2 chicos que necesitaban urgentemente mi ayuda**

– Y puedo saber a qué personas te refieres

– **No puedo decirte mucho pero te diré que las personas que ayudamos se trataban de un chico rubio llamado Naruto y una chica pelirroja de nombre Karin**

Al escuchar que ese sujeto había estado con Naruto y Karin hizo que Shisui se pusiera en alerta ya que era posible que el sujeto frente a él fuese el responsable de lo ocurrido con aquellos ninjas. Pero antes de actuar una segunda voz se escuchó de entre las sombras

– Si fuera tú y si sabes valorar tú vida lo pensaría 2 veces antes de atacar ya que puede que sea lo último que hagas

Al ver a aquel sujeto Shisui tuvo un cierto escalofrió ya que el sujeto que estaba frente a él dado su apariencia parecía ser un auténtico demonio salido del mismo infierno:

**Tenía el aspecto de ****un demonio vestido como un motociclista rebelde, armado con dos espadas llamadas "Berenjena", que al parecer son sus armas favoritas. Pero tal vez lo más intimidante de aquel sujeto eran sus garras**

Al verlos Shisui tuvo un mal presentimiento al respecto ya que algo dentro de él le decía que aquellos sujetos no eran nada normales por lo que debía de llevarlos a toda costa para interrogarlos y así saber lo que les ocurrió a Naruto y a Karin

Al ver que Shisui tenía intenciones de atacar tanto Honest como su compañero suspiraron ya que lo último que querían era matar a alguien inocente

– Beelzemon no es necesario que hagas nada indebido; recuerda que no debemos llamar tanto la atención por el momento, por lo que te pido que no lo mates

– _No te preocupes, a pesar de todo yo tengo mi código de honor por lo que no tengo intención de matarlo_

Al ver que aquel sujeto de apariencia de motociclista iba a atacar Shisui se preparó para atacar, pero antes de que Shisui hiciera algo al respecto Beelzemon rápidamente salto sobre él y utilizando una de sus técnicas lo dejo bastante herido pero vivo

– ¿Quiénes son? Y ¿Qué es lo que planean hacer con aquellos chicos?

– _**No podemos decirte mucho pero solo digamos que vinimos a proteger a estos 2 chicos del maltrato al que son sometidos en esta aldea. Si quieres saber más dile al líder de tu aldea que venga a este punto**_**…** De entre sus ropas saco una especie de mapa que le entrego a Shisui**…**_**, hay se encontrara con nuestro líder y le explicara todo lo que sucede**_

Sin más que decir tanto Honest como Beelzemon se retiraron dejando a un semi-herido Shisui algo intrigado por lo que había ocurrido

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo ya que fue algo difícil saber cómo continuar

Como pudieron ver el golpe de estado casi llega a su fin (Lamento si no fue tan interesante ya que a decir verdad me costó algo de trabajo saber cómo desarrollar los hechos). Con respecto a la pelea de Minato y Fugaku espero que haya sido de su gusto; especialmente por el tipo de castigo que recibirá Fugaku y el clan Uchiha una vez que todo termine

También está el hecho de que Naruko ya empieza a sospechar sobre algunas de las cosas que sus padres le están ocultando con respecto a la situación de Naruto

La razón del porque añadí a Honest (Criatura del duelo de monstruos que se manifestó en el mundo real en Yugioh GX) y a Beelzemon (Digimon del tipo demonio) es porque de cierto modo son como los guardianes de Naruto y Karin. Además de que ambos harán que Naruto y Karin tengan algunos cambios en sus formas de ser

En ese siguiente capítulo tratare de revelar algunas cosas que tal vez a muchos les provoque algo de intriga como: ¿Cómo fue que Naruto término teniendo a Cerberos sellado? O ¿Qué es lo que le ocurrida a Minato y a los demás después de que sepan la verdad sobre Naruto? ¿Cuál será el comportamiento de Sasuke a partir de esto?, o ¿Qué tengo planeado para el equipo que voy a formar con Naruto, Karin y Hinata?

De ser posible tratare de aclarar algunas de esas preguntas en el siguiente capítulo por lo que tendrán que tener algo de paciencia y poder esperar a ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas

De ser posible tratare de que Naruto tenga una personalidad parecida a Beelzemon y a Ikki, el caballero Fénix en términos de ser alguien serio y reservado. Además de que eso le haría muy bien a su personalidad de Anti-Héroe (Al menos eso creo)

Sobre el asunto de si voy a introducir un harem no estoy muy seguro si deba hacerlo ya que originalmente solo tenía pensado solo incluir a Karin como única pareja de Naruto. En caso de que vaya o no a incluir a otra chica para Naruto en el fic puede que solo sea Naruko (Y si se da la oportunidad tal vez Ino) ya que intentare que este fic de Naruto siendo un poco más serio sea un poco diferente a los otros fics de este tema que conozco. Y antes de que pregunte si voy a incluir a Hinata en el harem temo que no será así ya que en este fic Naruto solo verá a Hinata como una amiga y nada más

Además sobre la condición de Gaara al tener que pasar un infierno como Naruto digamos que tengo algo reservado para él, solo tendrán que esperar a que llegue la parte de los exámenes chunnin para ver qué tipo de relación tiene Gaara con Naruto

Sin más que decir me despido y espero que comprendan mis razones ya que a decir verdad estoy tratando de hacer de este fic un poco diferente a los fics de este tipo


End file.
